Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs
by melusine lupin
Summary: 1976, les Maraudeurs sont à Poudlard en septiéme année. Un nouvel élève arrive. A priori il est comme les autres mais en réalité il cache un énorme secret... C'est une vampire! Lisez la suite pour en savoir plus!
1. La fuite

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

**Chapitre 1 : La fuite :**

La fenêtre grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. La silhouette interrompit son geste et, immobile, écouta attentivement le moindre bruit suspect pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures.

« Merlin ! Si je me mets à faire un boucan pareil je n'y arriverai jamais ! Foutue fenêtre ! » grommela la silhouette. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils l'entendent. Vraiment pas. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort.

« Enfin, façon de parler ! » rit l'ombre intérieurement. La silhouette lança la corde qu'elle avait accrochée au pied de son lit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, espérant que la corde tiendrait car, trois étages en dessous, se trouvait un buisson de ronces. Quelle idée d'habiter au troisième étage d'un manoir à moitié délabré qui empestait tellement la mort que même les rats refusaient d'y vivre. Si d'aventure l'envie leur en prenait, ils disparaissaient mystérieusement… Seul son chat et sa soi-disant famille supportaient l'air putride du manoir. L'habitude faut croire !

La silhouette lança son sac par la fenêtre, il tomba dans un bruit mat. Elle prit Psyko (son chat) sur les épaules. Celui-ci comprenait ce qui était entrain de se passer car pas un miaulement ne lui échappa. Il savait que sa maîtresse était terriblement malheureuse ici. Ses parents ne la comprenaient pas, ni sa sœur d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elles avaient été inséparables pendant leur enfance. Mais il avait fallu que ça arrive… Soupir… Un malheureux accident et l'amour familial était tombé en miettes, brisé en mille morceaux que même la magie noire ne pouvait recoller.

« Arrête de penser à ça, espèce de cinglée ! Tu vas finir par te faire prendre ! » pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait se faire surprendre. Elle descendit donc doucement le long du mur après avoir enjambé le rebord de la vieille fenêtre et jeté un dernier regard sur sa chambre.

« Ma future ex-chambre, » songea-t-elle en souriant, enfin, à ce qui y ressemblait.

Comme la corde était trop courte, elle dû la lâcher alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à deux mètres du sol. Elle tomba le derrière dans les ronces. Lou lança un juron bien senti mais, heureusement, elle n'avait que quelques éraflures et certainement un gros bleu sur les fesses ! Elle tendit l'oreille − aucun bruit − elle se leva donc et sortit du buisson de ronces. Le chat, lui, avait mystérieusement évité les épines acérées. Il n'était pas un chat de sorcière pour rien et encore moins un chat de vampire…

Oui, la silhouette faisait partie de la majestueuse famille des vampires depuis quelques années désormais. C'était ce qui avait brisé le lien avec sa famille. La silhouette s'empêcha d'y penser, elle s'empara prestement de son sac et fonça vers les grilles du domaine, Psyko sur les talons. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais flottaient derrière elle, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Lorsque Lou atteignit les grilles rouillées, elles s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Les gargouilles, en forme de chauve-souris avec d'énormes yeux globuleux, qui gardaient l'entrée, semblaient lui jeter un regard accusateur.

« Ce ne sont que des statues ma vieille ! Rien de plus ! » souffla Lou pour se donner du courage Dans des moments pareils on en a besoin. Elle se glissa rapidement entre les deux portes et les referma. La jeune fille lança un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été sa maison pendant 17 ans et qui ne serait plus désormais, du moins elle l'espérait, qu'un mauvais souvenir, un très mauvais souvenir…

Lou Shang avait réussi, elle s'était enfuie de chez elle ! Enfin ... plutôt de la maison de ceux qui n'étaient pour elle que ses géniteurs.

« C'est déjà largement suffisant », pensa-t-elle. Elle s'éloigna du pas rapide et discret propre aux vampires. Elle semblait presque voler. Psyko la suivait toujours.

Le plus dur était fait mais il lui restait encore énormément de choses à accomplir avant de pouvoir vivre tranquillement. Enfin vivre ! Difficile quand on est une vampire !

oOo

A suivre !


	2. Carnage ou boucherie?

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Chapitre 2 : Carnage ou boucherie ?**

« Il est là ! Vite, attrapez-le ! » cria une forme sombre. Cinq silhouettes noires en pourchassaient une autre. Dans les yeux de celle-ci se lisait la peur.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas tranquillement chez moi à ne rien faire ? » couina le poursuivi. Les cinq Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient ne se posaient pas toutes ces questions ; ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : le tuer. Le jeune courait à perdre haleine en zigzaguant pour éviter les multiples sorts que jetaient les Mangemorts.

« PYRO ! » beugla l'un deux. Un jet de flammes sembla lui lécher le dos mais le jeune homme parvint une fois de plus à éviter le sort. Il commençait à perdre courage, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air décidé à lâcher prise. La poursuite s'éternisait dans les ruelles étroites et sombres.

« Quelle bande d'idiots à cinq ils n'arrivent même pas à le blesser. Un porc se débrouillerait mieux qu'eux ! » murmura une ombre.

Ses yeux perçants observaient la scène depuis le début. La jeune fille avait déjà repéré sa proie (l'homme que coursait les Mangemorts) lorsque les cinq tueurs étaient arrivés. Aussitôt, elle s'était métamorphosé en puma et avait filé dans un coin mais elle n'avait pas abandonné pour autant. Lou semblait complètement folle.

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait rien bu d'autre que le sang de petits rongeurs vagabonds. Elle avait envie de sang humain. Cette pensée ne la quittait plus, elle l'obsédait au point de la rendre complètement hystérique.

Avant, elle pouvait se contenter de boire le sang des rats qui traînaient dans le manoir car son père avait trouvé un sort qui lui ôtait son envie de sang humain. Il avait tellement peur pour sa deuxième fille qu'il avait cherché partout un sortilège pour contrôler les pulsions de Lou. Ce sort était extrêmement douloureux. A cette pensée, Lou grogna sauvagement. Le côté animal du vampire prenait le dessus quand elle avait faim et qu'elle était en colère.

Lou continuait à suivre la chasse des Mangemorts quand elle se décida enfin à attaquer. Elle prit un raccourci et arriva face au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'arrêta net quand il la vit. Qu'est-ce qu'un puma faisait dans les rues de Londres ? Il fut encore plus étonné quand le puma se transforma en une jeune fille. Il ne réagissait toujours pas tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Bien qu'il fût sorcier, il avait vu un peu trop de choses bizarres en un soir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi ne chercha-t-il pas à se défendre lorsque Lou l'assomma.

« Désolé mon coco, c'est pas ton jour de chance, » fit Lou. L'adolescente se tourna alors vers le groupe de Mangemorts qui arrivait. Elle les avait bien observé, c'était de jeunes novices. Cela devait être leur première chasse à l'homme sinon ils auraient réussi à le tuer bien avant. Ceux-ci semblaient totalement ébahis et effarés par l'intervention de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas prévue dans le plan.

« Tiens, il va y avoir plus de viande à mon menu ce soir ! » déclara froidement Lou, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. D'un bond, elle fut sur eux, dégainant ses poignards. Elle en égorgea trois qui étaient restés immobiles, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Cela leur coûta la vie.

Les deux autres Mangemorts paraissaient un peu mieux entraînés au combat. Campés sur leurs jambes, ils ne quittaient pas Lou des yeux, attendant qu'elle attaque la première.

Lou se débarrassa de sa cape et essuya tranquillement ses poignards sur l'un des cadavres, tout en gardant un œil sur ses adversaires. La jeune fille, rodée à toutes les techniques de combats, ne s'inquiétait pas de ces deux crétins sinistres. Elle s'approcha encore d'eux.

« Alors les petits chéris, vous ne voulez pas vous amuser un peu avant de mourir : il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes ! »

« Tu riras moins quand on t'amènera au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sera ravi de te tuer de ses propres mains. Il nous… »

Celui-ci ne finit jamais sa phrase : un des poignards de Lou avait atterrit droit dans son cœur.

« Tu vas le regretter, espèce de … »

« Tut tut tut, que de menace et si peu d'action, je m'ennuie et en plus … j'ai faim ! Tu ferais un bon plat ! » dit Lou en découvrant ses longues canines et se léchant les lèvres avec envie.

« Sale vampire, tu vas mourir ! »

« Pas de bol je suis déjà morte ! »

Le Mangemort, furieux, ne pensa même pas à se servir de sa baguette et se jeta sur Lou. Celle-ci, comme si elle était un toréador affrontant un taureau, l'évita facilement. Le Mangemort revint à la charge, cette fois encore, Lou l'évita mais, au dernier moment, elle attrapa la cape de l'autre qui s'étrangla presque. D'un coup de genou bien placé, il se retrouva à terre, les mains crispées sur ce qui faisait sa virilité (NDA : NIARK NIARK NIARK !).

« On se sent un peu amputé tout à coup, hein ! Pas grave tu ne t'en serviras plus ! »

Dans un instant de lucidité, le Mangemort frappa violement Lou au ventre. Surprise, elle trébucha sur le cadavre d'un autre Mangemort et tomba à terre. L'homme lui sauta dessus, oubliant sa douleur.

« C'est pas aujourd'hui que la mort viendra me chercher ! Voyons qui se cache sous ses cheveux de furie ! »

Lou ne pouvait plus bouger : l'autre était assis sur elle et bloquait ses membres. Il approcha sa main du visage de Lou pour dégager la masse de cheveux noirs. Lou vit la main avancée comme un film au ralenti. Quand celle-ci toucha son visage, Lou y planta sauvagement ses crocs et aspira le sang qui coulait. Cela lui donna un regain d'énergie, elle réussit à se dégager, tandis que le Mangemort se tordait de douleur.

Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, Lou l'agrippa et ficha ses crocs dans sa gorge. Elle poussa un grognement de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle l'eut vidé de son sang, elle lâcha le corps sans vie et se dirigea vers le coin où elle avait caché le jeune homme. Celui-ci était toujours dans les vapes. Lou lui donna quelques baffes pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières. Il bredouilla :

« Je … ne … Merci … Vous m'avez … mais … je … vous saignez, vous êtes blessée ? »

Lou se mit à rire comme une folle. Ce garçon semblait vraiment idiot. Quand celui-ci vit les canines de Lou et comprit que le sang sur son visage et sa gorge ne lui appartenait pas, il se mit à hurler de terreur.

« Mon dessert ! » fit Lou et elle l'égorgea, stoppant net son cri désespéré.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain et qu'elle vit ses mains rouges de sang, elle se rappela les évènements de la veille : son envie de sang, sa crise de folie et le carnage… Elle se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. Des larmes de sang vermeil inondèrent son beau visage. La jeune fille pleura tout son soûl pendant longtemps, très longtemps.

oOo

« Oh non, Psyko ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » gueula Lou. Elle s'était rendormie, complètement épuisée et Psyko en avait profité pour lécher les larmes de sang sur son visage.

« Je sais tu as faim ! Trouve toi quelque chose et reviens immédiatement. Je ne veux pas qu'on te remarque. » Silence. « Pourquoi je te parle moi ? Tu comprends rien tu n'es qu'un chat… »

Lou ramena ses jambes sous son menton. Elle était énervée, elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses envies meurtrières. Pourtant, elle n'y pouvait strictement rien : les vampires boivent du sang pour vivre, point barre ! Mais elle ne supportait pas de tuer des gens innocents. Elle se consola en pensant que les Mangemorts d'hier soir n'étaient pas innocents du tout.

«Et puis de toute façon, l'autre allait mourir aussi puisque les Mangemorts le suivaient, » chuchota Lou pou elle-même, en se sentant un peu moins coupable.

La jeune fille se mit alors à penser à la nuit où elle était devenue vampire, au temps ou elle avait encore deux sœurs… Comme souvent, elles avaient fait le mur pour aller se promener dans le marais situé juste à côté de chez elles. Elles avaient entendu des bruits bizarres, comme des capes frôlant le sol, des bruits de pas étouffés, des murmures. Tout à coup le silence… un cri… une immense douleur… puis, plus rien… le trou noir, le néant. Lou s'était réveillée dans un lit et avait cru à un cauchemar mais une douleur à son épaule lui démontra le contraire, tout comme l'arrivée d'une de ses sœurs et de ses parents. Son père lui avait annoncée la mort de sa cadette sans perdre un instant.

« Tu es l'aînée, tu aurais dû empêcher tes sœurs de sortir. Une de mes filles est morte par ta faute! … Tu aurais du mourir à sa place ! » avait hurlé son père, aveuglé par la rage. Heureusement, la benjamine n'avait rien eu car elle avait réussi à se cacher pendant l'attaque.

De son côté, Lou avait été mordue et les vampires l'avaient fait entrer dans leur puissante famille. Son père ne l'avait pas tuée parce qu'il répugnait à se salir les mains, mais, pour lui, elle n'existait plus que comme un être impur. Ce n'était plus sa fille. Lou resta malgré tout vivre au manoir. Son père la convoquait une fois par mois dans son bureau pour l'entendre dire qu'elle était coupable. Comme Lou refusait à chaque fois, il lui jetait le sortilège de douleur. Le reste du temps il l'ignorait.

Sa mère, elle, se contentait de lui faire envoyer ses repas dans sa chambre (on ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte) par un elfe de maison.

Quant à sa sœur, elle la fuyait : elle avait peur que Lou ne la morde. Elle était trop petite pour avoir sa propre opinion et son père lui avait fait comprendre que Lou était dangereuse, qu'il ne fallait plus l'approcher.

Lou avait vécu comme ça pendant cinq ans, jusqu'au jour où elle en avait eu plus qu'assez et avait décidé de partir.

En y repensant maintenant, Lou regrettait de ne pas être morte à la place de sa sœur. Elle n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça. Elle se leva et partit à la recherche de Psyko. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle murmura tandis qu'il mâchonnait une souris :

« Toi au moins tu ne te sens pas coupable de tuer pour vivre… »

oOo

Et voilà : deuxième chapitre terminé !

Place aux réponses aux reviews :

**Momo:** merci! t'exagère quand même pour la J.K. Rowling en herbe! lol!

**Morgane:** ma bêta-readeuse préférée! lol! merci pour les compliments et pour avoir eu la patience de corrigé toutes mes fautes!

**Frankois:** toujours à raconter des conneries! lol! merci de prendre le temps de lire ma merveilleuse horreur!

**The french fucker:** merci! C'est sympa!

**Gabrielletrompelamort:** Je suis trop contente que tu sois venu lire ma fic! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça donne envie de continuer!

Bisous à tous!


	3. Rencontre Prémonition?

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre Prémonition ?**

Lou Shang n'était jamais allée à l'école avec les autres adolescents sorciers, aussi, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, elle avait rempli une demande d'inscription pour étudier à Poudlard.

Si la jeune fille n'avait jamais été à l'école, c'était parce que sa mère avait jugé préférable de tenir ce « monstre », comme elle appelait sa fille, à l'écart du monde. Lou avait donc des cours particuliers. Sa famille appartenait au sang pur. De plus, elle pratiquait la magie noire et était alliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents et sa sœur avaient l'habitude de côtoyer toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques dont des vampires mais ils n'avaient pas supporté que leur propre fille ne devienne une. Elle n'avait plus le même sang qu'eux alors qu'ils étaient très attachés à cela. Ils l'avaient donc reniée mais l'obligeaient tout de même à rester au manoir. Elle savait beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'on puisse l'abandonner sans risque. Il y avait trop de secret qu'elle risquait de divulguer…

Lou ressassait ses souvenirs tout en caressant inconsciemment Psyko. Soudain une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle mais Lou ne sursauta pas. Elle tendit le bras et appela doucement :

« Faust, viens ici »

Elle émit un sifflement strident et le faucon vint de poser sur le bras de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que je poireaute ! »

L'oiseau la regarda et pencha la tête comme pour s'excuser. Il tendit la patte pour montrer qu'il avait une lettre pour elle. Dans sa joie de retrouver Faust, Lou ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il avait du courrier pour elle. L'adolescente s'empara de la lettre. Elle dût la relire au moins trois fois avant d'être sûre de pouvoir éclater de joie.

« JE SUIS ACCEPTEE À PO… »

Heureusement, elle se souvint qu'elle devait éviter de faire du bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. La jeune fille s'était cachée dans un coin d'une impasse, entre deux poubelles et tout un tas de cartons vides. Elle s'astreignait au silence pour donner le moins de chances possibles à a sa famille de la retrouver. Mais elle était tellement heureuse que ça lui avait échappée.

Lou était acceptée à Poudlard ! Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas relevé la supercherie ! Lou s'était déguisée en garçon pour mieux passer inaperçue ! Ses parents allaient sûrement faire part à ce cher Voldy de sa fugue et elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir les Mangemorts à ses trousses. Aussi se réjouissait-elle qu'on la prenne pour un homme.

Il faut dire qu'elle faisait tout pour. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs avec regret mais c'était le prix de sa liberté. Elle portait un large baggy noir et un sweat à capuche de la même couleur. Elle avait accroché à son cou un collier à clous et ses différents piercings lui donnaient un petit côté gothique fort sympathique ! (lol !) Elle avait également enroulé autour de sa poitrine des bandes de tissu pour aplatir ses seins. Avec cette tenue elle passait aisément pour un mec si on ne la regardait pas droit dans les yeux. Ses deux diamants risquaient de la trahir : ses longs cils noirs et son regard était ceux d'une fille, elle ne pouvait pas le changer.

Faust et Psyko étaient tout les deux vautrés sur elle dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Lou s'était enfuie mais elle n'avait vue aucun signe des Mangemorts la recherchant. Cela l'inquiétait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que c'était mauvais signe.

Lou se remémora sa journée. La rentrée approchait, elle était donc partie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses livres, des ingrédients pour les potions et quelques robes. La jeune fille n'étant pas parti de chez elle sans argent puisqu'elle en avait pris dans le coffre de ses parents, elle n'avait eu aucun problème pour ses achats, hormis la crainte de se faire repérer par d'éventuels Mangemorts.

Elle avait rencontré trois élèves pendant la journée. Elle était penchée sur divers ingrédients dans le magasin de Fleury & Bott quand deux filles et un garçon étaient entrés, hilares. Le jeune homme était occupé à leur raconter ses vacances avec son ex-petit ami moldu… (Oui oui il est gay je ne me suis pas trompé !)

« Cette andouille n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Ca faisait trois plombes qu'il était penché sur son tas de brindilles avec ses allumettes et il n'arrivait à rien ! Il ne s'était pas aperçu que j'y étais pour quelque chose ! » avait-il dit en agitant sa baguette magique.

« Trop drôle ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! » s'était exclamée une des deux filles. Elles riaient à gorge déployée, elles en étaient complètement pliées en deux. Elles ne regardaient pas où elles allaient et avaient bousculé Lou par inadvertance.

« Désolées, on t'avait pas vu, » avait murmuré la petite brune en rougissant.

«T'es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici ? »

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Lou, abasourdie par cette avalanche de questions, était restée un moment sans rien dire.

« Ouhou ! T'es avec nous ? » avait demandé le jeune homme. Lou avait répondu en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus masculine possible :

« Hum… moi… hum, c'est… »

Merlin, c'est quoi ? La jeune fille n'y avait pas réfléchie Les trois autres étaient penchés vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, attendant une réponse.

« Hum, je m'appelle… euh, Gwen ? Enfin, Gwendal Storm. »

« Lui, c'est Dean Fritter, elle, c'est June Welth et moi c'est Lily Evans ! » avait aussitôt enchaîné la jolie rouquine à une vitesse impressionnante. Dean avait l'habitude apparemment car il s'était moqué d'elle.

« WUSCH ! Le train vient de passer Lily ! Accélère plus ! »

« C'est toi qu'est lent ! » fit June défendant Lily. « Espèce de petit-cerveau-lent !... Vous n'avez pas compris ? (NDA : Rassurez moi les lecteurs vous avez compris hein ?) Je sais c'est nul, c'est ma mère qui détint sur moi ! »

Même Lou avait rigolé. Lily avait ensuite proposé d'aller manger une glace pour faire mieux connaissance et pour essayer de se rafraîchir un peu : il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient ensemble, Lou s 'était aperçue qu'elle devrait énormément mentir. Elle pourrait dévoiler certaines choses mais elle devrait falsifier quelques points de sa vie, surtout le fait qu'elle pratiquait parfaitement bien la magie noire. Eh ! On n'est pas de la famille Shang pour jouer au papa et à la maman !

« T'as vu Gwen, il y a encore eu une attaque de Mangemorts au ministère ! »

Lou avait sursauté en entendant parler de cette attaque. Elle avait secoué la tête en signe de négation, elle n'allait tout de même pas leur dire que ses parents y étaient !

« Excuse moi mais j'ai pas envi de parler de ça… mon cousin est mort là-bas… » avait murmuré Dean. Un silence s'était installé et Lou avait senti une vague de culpabilité l'inonder mais Lily avait innocemment changé de sujet.

« Au fait, tu pense être dans quelle maison, Gwen ? »

« Bouse ! Elle a dit quoi là ? Maison ? De quoi elle parle là ? Je comprends rien par Merlin ! » avait pensé Lou. Lily, elle, avait compris que Lou ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, puisque, aussitôt, elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les quatre maisons de Poudlard. La discussion avait continué pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Dean s'écrie qu'ils étaient en retard. Les trois compères avaient attrapés leurs achats et étaient partis en courant tout en faisant des signes de la main à Lou qui leur avait répondu discrètement.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec Faust et Psyko, elle réfléchissait à ce probable début d'amitié. Il lui parut évident qu'il n'était guère prudent de se rapprocher d'eux. Ils pouvaient avoir envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, officiellement, elle, officieusement. Ils finiraient par découvrir son secret. Lou avait jeté le sortilège de Fidelitas sur elle-même. C'était un sortilège d'une grande complexité et bien qu'elle fût puissante, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il fût bien réalisé. Lou était son propre gardien du secret mais elle avait peur de faire une gaffe. Quand elle se sentait bien, elle relâchait son attention ? Un lapsus était si vite arrivé ! Il faudrait qu'elle soit sans cesse sur ses gardes. S'ils découvraient sa véritable identité, elle perdrait leur confiance. Ils iraient la dénoncer à ce Dumbledore qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Le directeur ferait un scandale. Il devait sûrement être un de ces vieux boucs sentant le fromage pourri et qui s'énerve pour une crotte de mouche ! La rumeur sur elle se répandrait comme de la poudre de perlimpinpin. Tôt ou tard, cela remontrait jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort, ou pire, à celle de ses parents !

Epuisée par tout cela, Lou 's'endormit. Pendant la nuit, elle rêva de Voldemort, transformé en directeur de Poudlard. Toute l'école la montrait du doigt. Lily s'avançait vers elle et lui criait :

« Hors de ma vue, vampire ! Dégage ! Vampire ! Vampire ! »

Et toute l'école reprenait en scandant :

« Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! »

Ils s'avançaient vers elle en lui jetant des cailloux.

« Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire »

Lou tentait vainement de se protéger avec ses bras. Une pierre l'atteignait à la tempe.

« Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! Vampire ! »

Du sang coulait. Elle essayait de s'enfuir mais trop tard, ils étaient sur elle… Les Mangemorts !

Puis le décor changeait. Elle était dans un somptueux château. Une main la frôlait dans le dos… une bouche effleurait sa nuque, lui soufflait dans le cou en lui murmurant des « je t'aime », des « ma princesse » et plein de chose dans le même genre glamour !

Elle se tournait pour regarder le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui souriait franchement en découvrant ses longues canines, blanches comme de l'ivoire…

Un vampire ! Un vampire qui lui disait « je t'aime » !

Lou se mettait à crier, crier, crier, à n'en plus finir et le jeune vampire s'approchait d'elle pour lécher le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe…

oOo

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review ! C'est facile c'est le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche ! Laissez un petit commentaire même si vous n'aimez pas, les critiques sont formatives ! Lol ! Bisous


	4. Batailles dans le Poudlard Express

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs. **

**By Mélusine. **

**Disclaimer : **tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf les nouveaux persos et les nouvelles idées !

**Chapitre 4 : Batailles dans le Poudlard Express :**

Ou :

**Quand les femmes mettent une dérouillée aux hommes ! (Lol !)**

« Lunard ! » beuglèrent les deux schizophrènes.

« James ! Sirius ! »

Trois des Maraudeurs se serrèrent dans les bras à s'en étouffer. Ils se trouvaient sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross.

« Alors mon loup tes vacances ? C'était bien ? Dommage qu'on n'était pas là pour les promenades au clair de lune ! Ca m'a manqué nos petites escapades nocturnes… Au fait Remus, j'espère que tu as cherché d'autres sortilèges pour qu'on puisse enfin avoir tous les noms sur la carte et que… »

Noyé par le flot continu des paroles de Sirius, Remus gardait la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait gober les mouches. Lorsque Sirius s'en aperçut, il lui lança :

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as vu une belle jouvencelle. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ! T'inquiètes, je te la pique pas ! Parole de Maraudeur ! »

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Sirius n'avait pas changé. C'était exactement le même que Remus avait quitté deux mois auparavant. James et Sirius, eux, ne s'étaient pas séparés puisque Sirius habitait maintenant chez les Potter. Il ne supportait plus son horrible mère adepte des pensées de Voldemort et prônant la suprématie des sangs purs. Sirius était donc parti de chez lui et, avec l'accord des parents Potter et de James, il s'était installé chez eux. Il avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

« PETERREUH ! On est là ! » crièrent James, Sirius et Remus au garçon grassouillet qui passait à côté d'eux sans les voir. Celui-ci sursauta et quand il les eut aperçu, il leur sourit franchement. Les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur le pauvre Peter pour lui dire bonjour. Après moult effusions (ça c'est le bouquin de Perceval qui détint sur moi ! lol !) et embrassades, ils arrêtèrent car Peter s'en étouffait presque ! (Commentaire de L.B. : pour moi il y a pas de problèmes ! lol !) Ils attrapèrent leur valise, les jetèrent dans le train et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Se faufilant entre les élèves dans l'étroit couloir, les Maraudeurs se racontaient leurs vacances, leurs blagues, leurs rencontres… sous-entendues féminines ! Sirius était en tête de file (et du plus grand nombre de conquête !), il devait jouer des coudes pour pouvoir passer. Sans compter toutes ses groupies qui venaient pour tenter de lui parler en prenant les plus belles poses qu'elles pouvaient pour la draguer mais cela leur donnaient un air plus con qu'autre chose !

De son côté, Lou Shang, arrivée avec une demi heure d'avance pour être sûre de ne pas louper le coche, s'était immédiatement installée dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. La jeune fille n'avait pas trop de mal à passer inaperçue puisque, déjà, certaines familles poussaient leurs enfants vers le train magique ? Se glissant à côté d'eux, la capuche de son sweat sur la tête, son chat dans les bras, son faucon sur l'épaule, Lou allait les yeux baissés, évitant le regard des autres. Elle avait pris possession du dernier compartiment dans l'espoir d'y être tranquille durant le voyage. Quelques personnes s'étaient retournées sur son passage mais aucune n'avait réellement fait attention à elle. Le monde de la sorcellerie regorgeait d'individus étrangement vêtus (enfin, ce que l'on peut qualifier d'étrange chez les sorciers !).

Lou jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour admirer le compartiment. Celui-ci était en bois verni et en ce qui ressemblait à de l'or. Les canapés étaient en velours pourpre. La vitre donnait sur le quai, on pouvait voir une foule innombrable de gens se ruant vers le train. Lou n'en était pas sûr mais elle crut voir une tarentule géante croisée à un scorpion, sortir dune boîte que tenait un élève.

Faust, d'un puissant coup d'ailes, alla se percher sur une barre qui tenait les filets à bagage. La jeune fille y mit les siens non sans efforts : sa valise pesait une tonne ! Psyko dormait déjà sur la banquette. Lou s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, se pelotonna confortablement, appuya sa tête contre la paroi du train et commença à roupiller quand, soudain :

« Tiens, tiens ! Uns nouvelle victime à emmerder ! Je me présente : Lucius Malefoy. Eux, c'est : Avery, Walks et Devil. Comme tu peux le constater, on n'a pas trouvé de compartiment de libre. Aussi tu vas bouger ton mignon petit fessier et le mettre ailleurs si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! »

Lou resta sans voix devant tant d'arrogance. C'était bien mal la connaître de croire qu'elle allait se laisser jeter comme une vieille loque.

« Très cher monsieur… Mafoy ? C'est ça ? »

« MA-LE-FOY ! » grogna l'autre.

« Peu importe de toute façon. Mon mignon petit fessier, comme tu dis si bien, est déjà là, aussi il ne bougera pas tant que je n'en aurais pas envie ! Capisce? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et au teint de cadavre s'empourpra rapidement. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif qui contrastait énormément avec ses yeux verts. S'ils avaient pu lancer un sort, Lou aurait été foudroyé sur place. Lucius Malefoy leva sa baguette pour menacer Lou Shang mais Psyko et Faust, qui ne dormaient que d'un œil, anticipèrent son geste et se jetèrent sur lui. Ils griffèrent, mordirent, frappèrent, crièrent, essayèrent d'atteindre tous les point sensibles. On ne voyait plus qu'un tourbillon de cheveux, de poils et de plumes. Les trois compères de Malefoy s'étaient enfuis depuis longtemps. Lou contemplait avidement le spectacle.

« Du sang, je veux du sang. Sang, sang, sang, SANG ! » pensa-t-elle. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un tambour. Le rat qu'elle avait vidé de son sang avant d'aller à la gare ne lui suffisait plus.

« STOP ! Ecoute belle gueule ! Tu vois ce qui t'attend si tu me cherches encore ? J'espère pour toi que tu as compris, » dit Lou, un sourire morbide aux lèvres, qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître pour que Malefoy ne voit pas ses longues canines.

« Allez, dégage, tu me soûles ! »

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il était couvert de griffures et de morsures! Il partit en courant et cria quand il fut assez loin pour éviter les griffes et les serres :

« Tu me le paieras. Je me vengerais ! Personne n'a jamais humilié un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences ! Je te… »

Lou n'entendit pas la suite du discours de Malefoy. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle avait fermé la porte. L'adolescente retourna s'asseoir et ferma les yeux pour tenter de dormir un peu et d'oublier son envie de sang. Mais le silence fut de courte durée. Une ombre apparut derrière la porte en verre. Les sens aiguisés de Lou l'avaient prévenue, elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds, sûre que c'était Malefoy et ses acolytes qui revenaient à la charge.

« Dégonflé, même pas capable de se défendre seul, » souffla-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit et sans prendre la peine de voir qui était vraiment derrière, Lou lança :

« Expelliarmus ! »

L'autre évita de justesse le jet de lumière.

« Eh, calme molosse ! On ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Lou s'aperçut alors de son erreur. Ce n'était pas Malefoy mais un beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, accompagné de trois amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'es pas bien mon gars ? »

« … »

Silence… Lou était trop fière pour avouer sa faute, elle cracha :

« Viens pas me chercher des poux. Laisse moi tranquille, c'est tout. »

« Faut pas se vexer pour si peu. Si tu veux avoir la paix, dis le simplement. »

Lou ne supportait pas que l'on se moque d'elle. Elle se vexait rapidement mais elle ne le montrait pas. Par contre, elle démarrait au quart de tour quand on l'énervait, ne serait-ce même qu'une toute petite remarque de rien du tout.

D'un sifflement, elle ordonna à Faust et Psyko d'attaquer mais le jeune homme aux petites lunettes rondes derrière Cheveux d'ébène cria :

« IMPEDIMENTA ! »

Maléfice d'entrave ! Bouse ! S'ils le prenaient comme ça, on allait rire ! Hors d'elle, Lou jeta sa baguette sur le canapé et se débarrassa de sa cape avec la rapidité propre aux vampires. Bouches bées, Sirius et James, car il s'agissait bien d'eux, ne bougèrent pas. Lou leur décrocha un coup de pied en plein ventre. Les deux garçons tombèrent les quatre fers en l'air dans le couloir, pliés en deux. Lou pensa qu'elle aurait dû être plus garce et viser plus bas (NDA : niark niark niark !) Un sourire de contentement apparut sur son visage. Les deux autres garçons, Peter et Remus, n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début, complètement abasourdis. Lou lança les valises de James et Sirius en direction de leurs propriétaires, jeta un « collaporta » et tourna la tête.

Faust et Psyko étaient toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, il fallait attendre que les effets s'estompent. Cependant, son envie de sang la tenaillait toujours, elle bourdonnait dans sa tête. Elle commençait à avoir mal partout et à trembler. Aussi avant de se sentir plus mal et d'attaquer n'importe qui, elle profita que Psyko soit encore ensorcelé ? Elle mordit le plus délicatement possible le cou du chat. Le liquide bénéfique coula dans sa bouche. Délice ! Merveilles des merveilles ! Extase ! (NDA : Ça va, vous avez compris, je peux m'arrêter ? Non ? Bon un dernier alors : le summum du nirvana ! lol !). Si Lou n'avait pas adoré son chat, elle l'aurait entièrement vidé de son sang. Elle ne but donc que deux ou trois gorgées pensant qu'elle trouverait bien quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent après. Elle posa délicatement Psyko, puis Faust, sur le canapé en face d'elle, s'affala sur le sien et s'endormit enfin.

De leur côté, James et Sirius, dépités et Remus et Peter hilares à cause de la tête de leurs amis, étaient à la recherche d'un autre compartiment. James ouvrit une porte au hasard (enfin pas tant que ça : il avait entendu un rire cristallin appartenant à une jolie rousse aux yeux verts !).

« Lilyflower ! Comment vas-tu ma fleur de lys ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » s'enquit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour la énième fois.

« Ca allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Potter ! »

James eut l'air de s'enflammer. Pourtant il ne répondit rien, il avait décidé de se montrer plus mature qu'auparavant (du moins, il allait essayer !). Il ferma donc son clapet certainement pour la première fois de sa vie devant une fille ! Lily n'avait rien remarqué, elle feignait maintenant de l'ignorer. Soudain, elle se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille faire une tournée dans les couloirs. Remus, tu me suis ! »

« Gu… hein ? » fit Remus, interloqué.

« T'es aussi préfet-en-chef à ce que je sache ? »

Remus avait effectivement reçu son badge de préfet-en-chef pendant les vacances en même temps que l'habituelle lettre de la mère McGo ! Ca l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Remus se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre à Lily.

« Bon, alors suis moi ! » fit une Lily autoritaire. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle passa devant James, toujours en l'ignorant, agrippa Remus par la cravate de son uniforme et l'entraîna avec elle. James, s'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi rouge, aurait ressemblé à une tomate bien mûre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas préfet-en-chef ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qu'elle avait empoigné par la cravate ? Il envia jalousement Remus même s'il ne lui ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute et puis pas de ce genre de futilité entre les Maraudeurs !

James se mit à rêver éveillé de Lily. Il l'imagina dans une petite robe noire moulante, les cheveux relevés en un chignon savamment défait, quelques mèches tombant sur sa nuque. Elle s'approchait lentement de lui avec une démarche féline. Sa crinière rousse flamboyait dans la lueur du feu. Cette odeur enivrante dans sa nuque… il aimerait tellement pouvoir la respirer à longueur de journée. Il était fou d'elle, complètement raide dingue…

« Tu bouges Jamesie ! On aimerait bien pouvoir s'asseoir ! »

James sursauta. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« S'cuse ! Je pensais à…

« A quelqu'un qui ressemble à une tigresse ! » compléta Sirius, hilare. James sourit et bougea enfin.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ! »

« A force je commence par te connaître par cœur ! Comme si j'étais maman Potter ! Hein pomme d'amour ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Pratique de vivre chez toi n'empêche ! Je connais tous les surnoms que te donne ta mère ! Ma petite choupette à la crème ! »

« Grr ! »

James fit semblant de décapiter Sirius avec sa baguette.

« » Bataille explosive ? » proposèrent Dean et June qui étaient là depuis le début, écroulés de rire.

«Yeah, good idea baby! Peter tu joues? »

«Non, je tiens à mes sourcils. La dernière fois ils ont failli complètement cramer. »

« Si tu t'étais pas endormi ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

June et Dean étaient complètement bidonnés. Peter prit un air vexé mais finit par rire avec eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, s'envoyant sans arrêt des vannes. C'était un des jeux préférés des Maraudeurs : les joutes verbales. Bien entendu, il y avait en tête de liste : faire des blagues aux Serpentards, mettre de la poudre qui colore la peau ou les cheveux dans leur assiette, jeter un sort qui fait pousser des poireaux à la place des oreilles, une queue de cochon, ou bien qui les transforme en lapin… En bref, il y avait toujours des occasions de s'amuser à Poudlard. De temps en temps les Maraudeurs allaient faire une petite virée à Pré-au-Lard pour aller au Trois-Balais, où Sirius s'amusait à draguer madame Rosemerta, la barman. Ils en profitaient aussi pour aller faire un tour chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes, chez Honeydukes, pour faire des provisions de confiserie. Quand on y regardait de plus près, on se demandait comment ils réussissaient à être les meilleurs en cours et à faire autant de farces. Sirius sourit à cette pensée. June crut qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu viens de comprendre une blague que tu t'ai racontée l'année dernière ? »

« Ouh tu t'améliores dans tes casses, dis donc ! Mais tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville petite fille ! »

« Chuis pas petite ! »

« Non, c'est vrai petite par la taille mais pas par l'esprit ! Quoi que ! »

June poussa un hurlement et lui sauta dessus. Elle essaya de l'étrangler. Tous étaient morts de rire, surtout June qui était assise sur Sirius, lui-même étalé par terre.

« Excuse toi ou tu es un homme mort ! » dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Jamais ! L'honneur des Black avant out ! » plaisanta Sirius, rouge comme une écrevisse à force de rire. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une ombre passa au-dessus du train mais personne n'y prit garde.

oOo

Et maintenant place aux RAR. J'ai pas fait pour le dernier chapitre j'avais la flemme !

Merci **Lywen** ! Bisous ! **_Allez lire sa fic elle est géniale !_**

**Mobs** : t'es obligé de me mettre des commentaires qui me font rougir à chaque fois ! Lol ! Je rigole ! A vrai dire tu peux continuer ça fait du bien à mon ego! Lol ! Bisous.

**Kaani** : Je vais te répondre très franchement, au début je ne savais pas trop quoi te répondre et puis j'en ai parlé à ma bêta-readeuse et voilà ce qui en est ressorti : j'ai dit que j'acceptais toutes les critiques, mais je tiens à rappeler que c'est une fanfiction, donc forcément, tout le monde s'inspire du même thème, mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai « pris » les idées de personne d'autre que celles de J.K.Rowling, auxquelles j'ai ajouté les miennes. En tout cas je tiendrais compte de tes critiques pour la suite. Merci encore ! Bisous.

**Frankoi : **Si si je te jures tu racontes que des conneries je commence à te connaître ! Merci quand même ! Lol ! Bisous.

**Sandra :** Merci ! Merci ! Bin la suite c'est là ! Tu viens de la lire ! Lol ! Kissous.

**JM** : Et encore t'as rien vu ! Lol ! Ca y est c'est mon ego démesuré qui fait surface ! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Voilà suite prochain épisode !

Tite review siouplé !


	5. La Répartition

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi sauf quelques petites idées nouvelles !

**Chapitre 5 : La Répartition :**

L'ombre atterrit derrière un mur à l'abri des regards. Elle surveilla les gestes et les mouvements de foule anormaux. Le moindre cri retenait son attention. Un groupe de quatre élèves paraissait plus bruyant que les autre et se faisait plus remarquer.

« Ceux-là, faudra que je les dresse, souffla l'ombre. Quand tous les élèves furent, soitmontés dansles calèches tirées par les Sombrals, soit, pour les nouveaux, montés dans les barques pour traverser le lac avec Rubeus Hagrid : le gardien des clés de Poudlard, l'ombre se transforma en chauve-souris et vola à tire-d'aile vers Poudlard, tout en surveillant les calèches. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait des barques…

L'ombre pensa avec amertume que beaucoup plus d'élèves voyaient les Sombrals. Ces animaux semblaient être à la fois des reptiles et des chevaux. Ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os et on pouvait voir ceux-ci se dessiner sous le pelage noir. Sous leur pupille blanche, on ne trouvait qu'un regard vide. On ne pouvait voir ces animaux que lorsqu'on avait vu la mort, or il y avait encore eu une attaque de Mangemorts. Toujours énormément de morts et de blessés, tant du côté sorcier que moldu. Le ministre de la Magie était un incapable et cela n'arrangeait rien.

L'ombre atterrit juste devant la grande porte du château quelques secondes avant que les premières calèches n'arrivent. Elle reprit rapidement forme humaine et leva la tête.

« Bonjour Rei Ayanami. Ravi de vous revoir saine et sauve. Vous n'avez rencontré aucun problème ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Voldemort a sans doute eu trop peur de s'attaquer à Poudlard… »

« Ne mésestimez pas Lord Voldemort ma chère Rei. Il n'a probablement pas voulu nous montrer l'ampleur de ses forces aujourd'hui alors que tous les Aurors surveillaient le train. Et puis sans compter vous, qui en qualité de vampire-espion, lui avez fait croire que je serais dans le train avec les élèves… »

Rei vivait dans une famille de Mangemorts et bien qu'elle ne fasse pas parti de ce groupe, elle pouvait approcher Voldemort. Celui-ci croyait que Rei espionnait le camp adverse pour lui, alors que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Rei

Ayanami avait fait la rencontre d'Albus Dumbledore très jeune et il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos quand elle lui avait révélé sa condition de vampire. Depuis, elle travaillait pour lui. Cette année, Dumbledore lui avait proposé un poste à

Poudlard à mi-temps avec son travail d'espion.

Rei pouvait récolter, de temps en temps, quelques informations qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'un des Mangemorts. Parfois, elle en torturait un ou deux pour avoir un complément d'information puis elle jetait un puissant sort de confusion et un « oubliettes ». Voldemort ne pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle lui mentait car il lui était impossible de pratiquer l'occlumancie sur les vampires.

« Venez Rei, allons dans la Grande salle. Minerva et Argus prennent le relais.»

Albus proposa son bras à la jeune chinoise et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande salle.

oOo

« Yeah ! Enfin de retour chez ce bon vieux Poudlard ! Ca fait plaisir ! » hurla James.

« J'espère que la Répartition ne va pas durer trop longtemps, je meurs de faim, » grogna Peter. Remus se moqua de lui mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Les premières années ! Par ici s'il vous plaît ! » cria McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

Les Maraudeurs allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Lily, June et Dean vinrent avec eux mais Lily prit grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de James. Ils commencèrent alors à dévisager les nouveaux qui se tenait debout au milieu de la salle, attendant qu'on les répartisse. Les pauvres tremblaient de peur, se demandant ce qu'on allait leur demander de faire pour choisir où les répartir. Le regard de Sirius s'arrêta sur Lou Shang.

« C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas qui tu étais, »murmura-t-il pour lui même.

McGonagall apporta un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Les premières années le regardèrent avec inquiétude, les anciens avec vénération. McGonagall posa le chapeau sur le tabouret, fit un pas en arrière et attendit. Un silence s'installa, quand, soudain, une déchirure située juste au bord du chapeau s'ouvrit largement et une voix grave et puissante s'en échappa. Tout le monde écouta avec attention.

« Bienvenue à tout le monde !

Venez, entrez dans la ronde

De ce très cher Poudlard. Les sorciers au sang-pur, les Serpentards

En sont, tout comme les ambitieux.

Gryffondor regroupe les aventureux et les courageux.

La maison de Serdaigle enseigne aux intellectuels.

La bonne Poufsouffle

Prend les généreux dont la bonté jamais ne s'essouffle.

Mais voilà une dure tâche

Car alors que l'on devrait tous ensemble tenir la hache,

Nous nous séparons et courons à notre perte

Il va se passer quelque chose et nos chaussettes

Ne nous protégerons plus du froid.

Il nous faut nous unir pour contrer ce désarroi.

Mais là n'est pas l'heure.

Aussi, posez-moi sur votre tête bien en valeur,

Que je détermine votre maison.

Et maintenant que commence la Répartition ! » (1)

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Bien entendu Sirius et James se faisaient encore plus remarquer mais James se calma aussitôt qu'il aperçut le regard assassin de Lily planté sur lui. Il repensa à sa promesse, il faillait absolument qu'il arrive à paraître plus mature s'il voulait avoir une chance un jour de gagner le cœur de Lily.

« De quoi il parlait le choipeau à ton avis ? Il est de plus en plus glauque chaque année je trouve ! A croire qu'il va réellement se passer quelque chose… » dit rapidement Sirius avant que McGo ne commence à appeler les nouveaux élèves.

« Mais non Si' tu te fais des idées ! Super Dumby est là pour nous sauver ! » répondit Peter.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. C'est carrément bizarre ses remarques… » fit Remus très sérieusement. Il arrêta de parler car Mcgonagall le regardait, attendant qu'il se taise. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur pour s'excuser et se croisa les bras. Une autre femme que McGo se serait sentie toute chose si Remus lui avait sourit comme ça mais McGo ne se laissait pas avoir par les sourires des Maraudeurs ! Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa un sourcil pour marquer sa désapprobation puis elle commença l'appel :

« Arida Biranez ! »

La jeune fille, tremblante comme une frêle feuille, posa le choipeau sur sa tête.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Les élèves de sa nouvelle maison applaudirent de toutes leurs forces.

« Mathieu Catane ! »

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Un par un, les nouveaux élèves furent appelés. A chaque fois que le nom d'une des maisons était crié, des applaudissements s'élevaient de la table de celle-ci. Quand Keanu Wallas fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Albus Dumbledore se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenu, bien qu'il resta encore un élève à repartir.

« Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez profité des vacances pour vous reposer la cervelle ! Je sais que vous êtes tous affamés (il jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui lui répondirent en souriant), je serai donc bref. Mais je préfère tout vous dire maintenant puisque après le repas vous avez en général l'esprit trop embrumé et l'estomac trop plein pour écouter jusqu'au bout ! Bien, alors, Monsieur Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il était interdit d'aller se promener dans la Forêt Interdite (nouveau regard amusé vers les Maraudeurs qui essayèrent de paraître les plus innocents possibles !). Il est rappelé également que les élèves ne doivent pas faire de la magie dans les couloirs, exception faite des sorciers de second cycle, c'est-à-dire pour les septièmes années. (Petite interruption des septièmes années qui hurlèrent de joie !). De plus, les freesbees décapiteurs et tout autre objet de ce genre sont prohibés. La liste entière de ces objets se trouve dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard. Il sera ravi de vous y accueillir (lueur sadique dans les yeux du concierge !). Je suis également ravi de recevoir parmi nous votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai nommé Rei Ayanami ! (Applaudissements polis, torticolis pour tenter de voir la tête de la nouvelle prof et huées de la part des Serpentards.). Enfin, comme vous pouvez le constater… »

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre.

« Oui oui monsieur Pettigrow j'ai bientôt terminé ! » fit Dumbledore, amusé, à l'adresse de Peter qui tentait vainement de faire taire les gargouillements de son ventre affamé!

« Je disais donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, il reste un dernier élève qui n'a pas été reparti. Il entrera directement en septième année. Je vous présente Gwendal Storm ! »

« Non non, je ne me tape pas l'affiche ! » grogna Lou, énervée d'être le centre d'attention. Il y eut quelques applaudissements timides. Il faut dire que l'attitude de Lou n'était pas encline à encourager à applaudir. Lou s'était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, même les ongles y étaient passés. Autour de son cou, elle avait mis un collier avec des pics aussi longs que possible. A son arcade, un pic également et à son nez, un anneau. Gothique à souhait !

Sirius dévisageait Lou : il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir mais il ne laissait rien paraître, seul quelqu'un d'attentif pouvait le remarquer.

Lou s'avança vers le tabouret et posa le choipeau sur sa tête avant même que McGo ne l'appelle. Le choipeau mit beaucoup plus de temps que pour les autres élèves à se décider. Finalement, il cria :

« Serpentard ! »

« Ca m'aurait étonné ! » murmura Sirius tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient de la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore cria un « bon appétit » mais sa voix fut couverte par les bavardages qui avaient commencés.

Quand Lou fut assise, Lucius Malefoy se leva pour aller lui serrer la main pour frimer devant les autres, il faut dire qu'une aura de puissance particulièrement forte émanait de Lou. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé dans le train. Elle dédaigna la main de Malefoy, grogna qu'elle en voulait pas avoir à se désinfecter entièrement pour lui avoir toucher la main et commença à se servir à manger. Malefoy lui lança un regard venimeux et retourna s'asseoir.

Sirius, qui avait tout suivi, ne comprenait plus rien, bien que que Gwen (Lou) remonta un peu dans son estime, même après l'épisode du Poudlard Express, grâce à ce qu'il venait de répondre à Malefoy. Mais Gwen allait se faire haïr des Serpentards pour avoir humilié Malefoy, quoi que certains aient l'air de trouver ça très drôle. Les regards furieux ne semblaient pas le déranger le moins du monde.

« Ohé ! Siriusounet ? Je croyais que t'avais la dalle ? Ca fait cinq minutes que la bouffe est apparue et tu n'y as pas encore touché ! T'es malade pas malade au moins ? Oh non, je sais ! Il y a une jolie créature dans le coin ? » plaisanta James. Sirius sourit et se jeta sur tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper. Peter, lui, engloutissait bouchée sur bouchée, comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Remus restait plus soft mais n'en dévorait pas moins. Ses beaux yeux dorés commençaient à tomber de fatigue, ceux des autres également. Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, défirent rapidement leurs bagages et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.

Lou, quant à elle, découvrit sa nouvelle maison avec émerveillement et stupéfaction. Elle serait enfin tranquille ici, mis à part le fait qu'elle soit dans le même dortoir que Malefoy et ses acolytes. Elle alla dans la salle de bains pour se mettre en pyjama puis se coucha après avoir jeter un sort pour se protéger d'éventuelles nuisances !

oOo

James souriait en dormant et, de temps à autre, un discret « Lily » lui échappait. Remus, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, étouffa un fou rire sous son oreiller. De son côté, Peter ronflait à qui mieux mieux.

Sirius, lui, fit un drôle de rêve : Gwen et lui s'affrontaient en duel dans un long couloir sombre. Ils commençaient à se battre et en même temps ils se parlaient. Au bout d'un moment, tous deux perdaient leur baguette avec un « expelliarmus » clamé en même temps. Ils se lançaient dans un corps à corps. Soudain Sirius se retrouvait sur Gwen, il s'approchait lentement de son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et… soudain, Gwen se transformait en femme et l'embrassait !

Ceci fit se réveiller Sirius en sursaut mais, ne se souvenant de rien, il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

(1) : je sais ma chanson n'est franchement pas super mais je suis pas très doué pour ça!

And now RAR!

**Lywen:** Kikou! Bin je me suis dis que pour une fois les Maraudeurs fermeraient leur grande gueule ! lol ! Pour la pub, c'est normal, quand j'aime quelque chose je le fais savoir ! J'espère que ton imagination va revenir rapidement ! J'ai commencé à lire Harry Potter et la légende de l'unisus, c'est génial ! Si tu veux me raconter ta vie ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu dois normalement pouvoir accéder à mon adresse mail sur ma page de portrait ! Dis-moi très vraiment belge ou quoi ? Lol ! En tout cas merci pour ta review tu peux continuer ! Bisous !

**Mobs:** Carrément que Malefoy s'en prend plein la gueule et c'est loin d'être fini crois moi ! T'inquiètes les Maraudeurs et Lou finiront par se rapprocher mais c'est par pour tout de suite ! Bisous !

**Frankois :** Pas grave que tu n'ais pas le temps du moment que tu viennes lire à un moment ou à un autre ! Lol ! Bisous !

**JM :** Moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas mon préféré. J'ai répondu à ta question plus haut dans la réponse à Lywen puisque elle me faisait la même remarque ! Merci en tout cas de corriger toutes mes fautes ! Lol ! Bisous !

**Héloïse :** Tu sauras tout ça plus tard. Biz !

**Ana :** Et oui qu'est-ce tu veux, j'ai une âme d'écrivain ! Lol ! Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu aies du mal avec un ordi t'as toujours eu du mal avec tout ! Lol ! Meuh non je plaisante spice de chnouille ! Mdr ! Et puis mais ta fic aussi sur même si c'est de la science fiction elle est bien ton histoire ! Allez bisous !

Commentaires s'il vous plaît !

Suite très bientôt, elle est déjà écrite!

Bizous à tout le monde! Melusine


	6. Disputes dans les cachots!

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

**Chapitre 6 : Disputes dans les cachots :**

James enlaçait tendrement Lily, il lui caressait doucement le dos. La jeune fille répondait à ses caresses. Elle lui murmurait des mots doux en couvrant son visage de baisers. Ca devenait de plus en plus chaud lorsque…

« Bordel de mbip, saleté de réveil débile ! »

James n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter le réveil qui vint s'écraser contre le mur pour rejoindre le paradis des réveils ! L'auteur de cet assassinat grogna encore mais se leva finalement.

« Si' , faudrait voir à arrêter de massacrer un réveil tous les matins, ça devient lassant ! » fit un Remus tout sourire alors qu'il tentait de réveiller un Peter ronflant à plein régime. Les murs en tremblaient presque !

James, lui, restait assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, rêvant encore à moitié.

« Jamesie, tu bouges ! » beugla Sirius maintenant parfaitement bien réveillé.

Sorti brusquement de son doux rêve, James regarda Sirius, prit un faux air furieux et lui sauta dessus. Il tenta de l'étouffer avec un coussin mais Sirius répliqua vivement. S'en suivit une bataille d'oreillers gigantesque. Des plumes volaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Peter, qui avait fini par se réveiller, s'était joint avec Remus aux deux furieux ! Les Maraudeurs riaient tellement qu'ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et mal aux joues ! Peter était tellement bidonné qu'il dut courir aux toilettes pour ne pas se pisser dessus !

« Sirius, me fais plus jamais ça ! » dit James essoufflé.

« Ca quoi? T'embrasser dans le cou ? T'inquiètes pas Remus et Peter sont au courant pour nous deux ! » plaisanta l'intéressé tandis que Lunard et Queudever éclataient de rire devant le visage stupéfait de James.

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et déclara :

« Non, c'est pas ça mon chou ! J'étais entrain de rêver d'une… d'une tierce personne et tu m'as réveillé au meilleur moment ! »

« Et cette personne a un nom, je suppose ? Oh ! Attends ! Je crois savoir… Ne serait-ce pas une rousse aux yeux verts par hasard? »

James rougit et hocha la tête.

« Pas possible, on aurait pas pu deviner ! » fit Remus.

« Mais c'est Lily bien sûr ! » hurlèrent Sirius, Peter et Remus, hilares.

« Bon, les enfants, c'est pas le tout mais on va être en retard, » intervint Remus en regardant la seule montre que Sirius n'avait pas encore fracassée !

« Branle bas de combat ! »

« Prims pour la salle de bains ! »

« Pas le temps les gars, on y va directement. »

« Je peux quand même enlever mon pyjama et m'habiller convenablement ? » demanda Sirius ironiquement.

SCHLUUCHH ! Un coussin lui frôlala tête.

« Au secours ! Un loup-garou veut me scalper avec un coussin ! »

oOo

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent avec seulement quelques minutes de retard au cours de métamorphose grâce aux nombreux raccourcis et passages secrets qu'ils avaient découverts en maraudant la nuit. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent discrètement au fond, espérant que McGonagall ne verrait rien, mais c'était comme s'imaginer que Flitwick sortait avec Chourave !

« Messieurs ! Vous avez une excuse pour votre retard ? »

« Il y a eu un meurtre ce matin professeur,» tenta de plaisanter Sirius tout en s'excusant, chose que les Maraudeurs ne faisaient que très rarement.

Il faut dire que cette prof imposait le respect. Elle était sévère mais juste, impartiale et puissante. Et, surtout, les Maraudeurs adoraient la métamorphose sauf peut-être Peter qui avait un peu de mal. Les trois autres pouvaient se vanter d'être les meilleurs en cours, sauf en potions peut-être !

« 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je ne veux ni de retard, ni de meurtre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre messieurs ? » demanda McGo avec ce qu'on pourrait prendre pour une ride pour quelqu'un d'autre mais qui était censé ressembler à un sourire pour elle.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête et suivirent assidûment le cours pour tenter de se faire pardonner et aussi parce que leur professeur leur parlait des Animagus et que cela les intéressait beaucoup, bien qu'ils en sachent beaucoup plus que les autres sur ce point là !

Lily avait jeté un regard furieux à James. Elle lui en voulait de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. Si ses yeux avaient pu foudroyer James, il aurait été complètement électrocuté !

oOo

Ils sortirent rapidement de cours pour se rendre ensuite à celui de potions, dans le cachot n°4. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. IL devenait donc fréquent que des élèves arrivent en retard s'ils ne piquaient pas un sprint. James ne voulait pas donner une raison supplémentaire à Lily de lui en vouloir, aussi, il dit aux autres Maraudeurs :

« Allez, grouillez-vous ! Je ne veux pas être en retard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas quand on est amoureux ? » plaisanta Remus.

« Quoi ? T'es amoureux de Walks (prof de potions) ? Je croyais que tu aimais Lily ! » dit Peter qui ne comprenait plus rien.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire pendant que Remus, qui essayait de ne pas faire de même, expliquait la plaisanterie à Peter.

« Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. Ne dis pas ça tout fort James, on ne sait jamais, Lily pourrait entendre et comprendre comme moi au début. »

Nouveau fou rire ! Peter ne comprenait plus rien du tout et Remus ne put pas lui expliquer puisqu'il était également plié en deux.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au cours et s'installèrent au milieu de la salle pour ne pas que Walks leur reproche, soit de faire les hypocrites s'ils se mettaient tout devant, soit de ne pas vouloir travailler s'ils se mettaient au fond.

Ce prof était carrément ignoble avec les Gryffondors surtout, mais aussi avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Walks était le directeur de la maison des Serpentards et ne se sentait pas coupable de favoriser sa maison. Les cours de potions étaient en cauchemar, non seulement à cause du prof, mais aussi parce que les Serpentards étaient avec eux ! Horreur !

« Tiens, tiens ! Vous n'êtes pas morts pendant les vacances, ignobles petits crétins ! Dommage ! » siffla Walks à l'adresse des Maraudeurs.

Une haine viscérale était née entre eux le jour ou James et Sirius avaient malencontreusement (enfin ! malencontreusement pas sûr ! lol !) planqué des bombabouses sous le bureau de Walks quand celui-ci menaçait Remus de dévoiler son secret.

Walks haïssait les loups-garous et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. S'il avait pu suspendre une banderole avec marquée « A mort les loups-garous » dans sa salle de cours, il l'aurait fait volontiers.

« Le directeur souhaite mélanger les différentes maisons pendant les cours. Bien que je ne sois pas du même avis, je me vois contraint de m'y résoudre tout de même. Ordre du directeur oblige ! » siffla Walks. « Faites des groupes de deux, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Allez, bande de morveux ! Remuez-vous ! »

Personne ne bougea. Les deux maisons se faisaient la guerre depuis la nuit des temps. Ils se détestaient cordialement. Combat éternel entre le serpent et le lion…

« Bien, si vous réagissez comme cela, je ferais moi-même les groupes ! On va s'amuser ! » fit Walks un sourire pervers pendu aux lèvres qui découvrit ses dents jaunâtres. (Non non ça ne ressemble pas du tout à mon prof d'allemand ! gggrrr !)

« Potter avec Rogue, Pettigrow avec Walks Junior. Peut-être serez-vous suffisamment intelligent pour en pas rater votre potion si quelqu'un de doué est avec vous Pettigrow ! »

Peter qui n'était pas d'une nature méchante, regarda pourtant Walks d'un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette ne demandaient qu'à serrer le cou de Walks jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. Mais Walks, habitué, n'y fit guère attention, il continua :

« Lupin avec Malefoy, oui monsieur Malefoy, vous allez devoir le supporter ! Silence vermine ! » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Remus.

« Black, mon cher Black… vous irez avec… tiens avec Storm, le nouveau ! Evans avec Bull… »

Quand tout le monde fut placé, Walks, d'un coup de baguette, inscrivit la recette de la potion sur le tableau noir. Les élèves commencèrent à hacher leurs yeux de scarabées, à écrabouiller leurs foies de chauves-souris tout en insultant son partenaire de l'autre maison. Sirius s'approcha de Storm (Lou) mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« Ecoutes ! Tu fais ton truc, je fais le mien. Tu me fais pas chier, tu t'écrases et tout ira bien ! »

« Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas compris. On se la ferme, on fait la potion et c'est tout ! »

« T'es un petit peu nerveux mon gars, tu sais la nuit c'est fait pour dormir Faut se calmer de temps en temps mon gars ! »

« TA GUEULE ! Tu te la fermes oui ! »

Sirius ne put pas répondre car Walks passa à côté d'eux. Il se contenta donc d'attraper avec rage son foie de chauve-souris et de le réduire en bouillie. Du sang gicla sur sa robe, il entendit Gwen ricaner.

« T'es bien un Serpentard ! Devant les profs tu baisses la queue et dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, allez hop on y va ! Dégonflé!»

« Be careful man! Tu pourrais regretter ça! » menaça Lou.

Elle était énervée contre Sirius mais surtout contre elle-même. Si elle n'avait rien fait dès le départ et si elle n'avait pas lancé Faust et Psyko sur eux, elle aurait pu s'en faire des amis… Mais elle était à Serpentard maintenant, elle avait dut ensorceler discrètement le choipeau et le forcer à l'envoyer là-bas car personne ne la chercherait là ou elle n'aimerait pas être… Si seulement…

Lou aurait tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement. Elle regrettait beaucoup ses gestes envers les Maraudeurs mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le reconnaître devant eux. Cependant Lou parlait beaucoup avec Lily. Toutes deux s'étaient énormément rapprochées et discutaient beaucoup ensemble. Lou n'avait pas révélé son secret à Lily mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en faire une amie malgré sa propre méfiance. La rouquine semblait tellement gentille.

De son côté, Lily appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir parler avec Lou : ce « garçon » la comprenait exactement comme une fille. Sa meilleure amie, June, était entrain de tomber sous son charme ! Un garçon aux traits fins, comme ceux d'une fille, c'est super mignon pensait-elle.

Depuis la rentrée, Lily, June, Dean et Lou avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre près du lac pendant leurs pauses. Une amitié était née. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Lou s'était fait des amis. Elle complexait out de même de ne pas leur dire la vérité sur sa condition « d'absorbeuse-buveuse-de-sang ! » Elle pensait qu'ils lui en voudraient s'ils apprenaient la vérité et elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

« T'as perdu ta langue que tu ne réponds plus ? » lança Sirius qui parlait dans le vide depuis cinq minutes. Lou ne répondit pas et continua sa potion, Sirius, étonné de son silence, fit de même. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer par Walks après tout. Mais…

« TARENTALLEGRA ! »

Rogue se mit à gigoter des jambes sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« SERPENSORTIA ! »

Un énorme serpent se jeta sur James qui l'élimina d'un :

« PYRO ! »

« Rogue ! Potter ! Nom de dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »

« C'est Potter monsieur, il m'a attaqué ! » balança Severus Rogue.

« Il avait insulté Lily professeur ! Je… »

« 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter ! Ca vous apprendra à vous battre dans mon cours ! »

« Mais monsieur, il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe ! » intervint Lily.

« Peu importe ! »

Sirius, furieux devant tant d'injustice répliqua :

« C'est injuste! Vous devriez… »

« Une heure de retenue également pour le minable petit Black qui ne sait pas se taire ! Remarque ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, je trouverais bien quelque chose à vous donnez. »

La fin du cours se passa sans autre incident majeur. Remus et Peter sortirent du cachot et attendirent James et Sirius qui ne tardèrent pas à surgir hors d'eux.

« Quel enfoiré ! Il veut qu'on aille dans la Forêt Interdite lui ramasser des plantes pour ses potions. Il n'a accepté que l'on prenne notre baguette uniquement pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis si on a des problèmes. Ce mec est immonde ! »

Remus et Peter ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. De toute façon, depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Walks avait toujours été injuste avec les élèves, encore plus avec les Maraudeurs parce qu'il ne supportait pas le succès qu'ils remportaient auprès des élèves, des professeurs et surtout du directeur. Albus Dumbledore leur passait tout et les aidait même à se disculper parfois.

« James ! Sirius ! Attendez-moi ! J'ai… » cria Lily, essoufflée par sa course dans tout le château pour les retrouver. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et attendirent Lily silencieusement. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle rougit un peu de les avoir interpellé comme cela mais elle parla sans trembler.

« Je voulais vous dire, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée… Merci James. Merci Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolée, Walks n'est qu'un sale rat… Je pourrais aller voir Dumbledore, il annulerait vos punitions… »

« Merci Lily mais non. Walks crierait au favoritisme, » dit Sirius.

James semblait incapable de dire un mot : Lily les avait embrassé sur la joue lorsqu'elle leur avait dit merci. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait James ! Exploit ! Lorsque Lily les eut quitté, ils retournèrent à la salle commune. Sirius devait guider James car celui-ci était sur son petit nuage et n'atterrissait pas!

Cuicui, les petits oiseaux et les papillons multicolores volent autour de moi! Je vois les étoiles qui scintillent en plein jour! (je sais c'est pas possible!) Tout est merveilleux! La vie est belle! J'ai l'air d'un con avec mon sourire stupide fixé sur mon visage mais je m'en fiche: je suis amoureux! (désolée petit moment de folie! lol!)

oOo

Quand l'heure de la retenue arriva, Sirius et James, ragaillardis par Lily, s'emparèrent de leur cape et de leur baguette magique puis prirent la direction de la forêt.

De son côté, Lou se vêtit également pour aller dans la forêt, histoire de se nourrir un peu...

oOo

Merci à mobs, hélo et naomie pour les reviews !

Mais non naomiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je ne t'oublierai pas dans notre trou perdu ! Nutellllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! lol !

Gros bisous à tout le monde j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ce que j'écris !

A peluche !


	7. Découvertes et alliance

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

**Chapitre 7 : Découvertes et alliance:**

Sirius et James marchaient en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, ils firent un petit détour pour aller voir Hagrid, histoire de lui dire qu'ils étaient collés et qu'ils devaient allés faire de « la récolte » pour Walks.

« Mais il est complètement fou ce prof ! » s'exclama Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard et ami des Maraudeurs,une fois que James et Sirius lui eurent tout racontés.

« C'est vraiment de l'inconscience ! Surtout en ce moment ! Il y a plein de bêtes bizarres qui rôdent. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça des bêtes… Enfin, je ne veux pas vous flanquer les chocottes mais bon ! Vous y êtes jusqu'au cou, là ! »

« Merci de nous encourager Hagrid. C'est sympa…» fit James.

« De toute façon, c'est trop tard, on doit y aller, c'est l'heure…» ajouta Sirius, cyniquement.

Les deux compères se levèrent pour partir mais Hagrid les retint un moment. Il leur donna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sifflet.

«Si vous avez besoin d'aide, sifflez ! N'hésitez pas. Je vous accompagnerais bien mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne peux que intervenir si vous êtes en difficulté. »

Sirius prit le sifflet, l'enfonça dans sa poche et jeta un regard à James.

« Allez mon vieux. On y va ! Hagrid, heureux de t'avoir connu ! »

« Aahhh Sirius Black ! Plaisante pas avec ça, bougre d'idiot ! On ne sait jamais ! Allez, filez ! Et faites attention ! »

oOo

James et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la forêt, il faisait terriblement sombre. Leurs yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité mais, comme il faisait de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils durent allumer leur baguette au risque de se faire repérer par une créature de la nuit…

« Lumos », chuchotèrent-ils. Un mince rayon de lumière blanche sortit de l'extrémité de chacune des baguettes. Un enchevêtrement de racines, de ronces, de branches, de lianes et de diverses plantes gigantesques apparut.

« C'est la cambrousse ici ! Ca a drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on est venu !» remarqua James pour rompre le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans la forêt mais Sirius se contenta juste de hocher la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent encore plus loin dans la forêt, ils savaient d'expérience qu'ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant à la lisière.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, l'obscurité se faisait plus présente, l'atmosphère était lourde et humide, oppressante. Leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, ils transpiraient comme des phoques. Tout autour d'eux, ils entendaient des bruits bizarres et insolites. Certains donnaient la chair de poule mais Sirius et James continuaient, tout en scrutant les ténèbres. De temps à autre, un cri de hibou ou d'une créature de la nuit s'élevait quelque part dans la forêt. Des insectes voletaient autour d'eux comme un nuage. Les branches des arbres grinçaient et gémissaient au-dessus de leur tête. Des ombres furtives passaient entre les feuillages. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi cet amas de nature mais celle-ci se défendait, James et Sirius ne comptaient plus les écorchures sur leur visage, leurs mains et leurs bras. La brume avait également décidé de contrecarrer leur ballade dans la forêt et venait s'ajouter à la pénombre qui régnait déjà dans l'angoissante forêt.

Bien qu'ils soient à Gryffondor et qu'ils soient censés être courageux, ils ne semblaient pas très rassurés dans cette ambiance lugubre et sinistre. Les seules fois où ils allaient dans la forêt c'était sous leur forme d'animagus et tout leur paraissait différent vu sous cet angle.

James se baissa pour ramasser des pousses de graniniolinuz.

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Ils ramassèrent différentes plantes à cet endroit, relevant la tête à chaque bruit suspect, les oreilles aux aguets. Sirius remarqua :

« Il y a de drôles de bruits, je ne les avait jamais entendus auparavant. Ils sont vraiment étranges… »

« Bof, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Ca doit être des chauves-souris ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Soudain, un hurlement strident et inhumain s'éleva du fin fond de la forêt.

« J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas ça du tout. On devrait faire plus attention. Je reste debout à surveiller pendant que tu ramasses et inversement. »

« Ok Si'. C'est vrai que c'est glauque. J'ai connu mieux comme ambiance !» tenta de plaisanter James mais un frisson leur parcourut le corps quand un deuxième hurlement se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus proche.

« On bouge de là ! Vaut mieux pas rester longtemps au même endroit, » dit Sirius un peu angoissé par ce cri qui lui rappelait quelque chose de dangereux mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quel genre de créature il appartenait…

Les deux garçons persistèrent, malgré les hurlements de plus en plus proches, à récolter des plantes pour Walks, ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'autres problèmes avec lui. Ils dénichèrent quelques rares végétaux dont certains serviraient énormément à Mme Pomfresh pour ses antidotes. Leurs sacs remplis, ils entreprirent de retourner à l'orée du bois.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent mais une énorme masse noire les jeta à terre. Emportée par son élan, elle roula quelques mètres plus loin.

« Le cri de tout à l'heure, c'était lui, c'est un… »

« Un crocodogfire ! On est dans le caca James !» compléta Sirius.

Ce monstre, un mélange de crocodile et de chien enragé crachant du feu avait la réputation d'être une véritable machine à tuer. Ses canines jaunâtres mesuraient près de trente centimètres de long. De la bave coulait de sa gueule béante, un reste de ce qui ressemblait à de la chair humaine pendait à ses crocs. Une odeur pestilentielle émanait de son gros corps recouvert de poils et d'écailles. Sa queue ressemblait à une massue et dégageait de l'air à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ses petits yeux rouges semblaient fixés sur James et Sirius. Cette créature était généralement utilisée par les Mangemorts lors des combats. Son seul point faible : sa tête, mais encore fallait-il s'en approcher sans se faire brûler avant.

« STUPEFIX !» crièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Hélas, les rayons n'immobilisèrent même pas un poil de la bête, ils ricochèrent sur elle et… retour à l'envoyeur ! Les deux garçons évitèrent de justesse les jets de lumière. Ils sentirent un souffle d'air chaud les frôler mais sans les atteindre. Le monstre grogna et cracha un fulgurant jet de flammes à l'endroit ou Sirius se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

« James, le point faible de ce gros balourd en plus de sa tête, ça doit être sa vitesse ! Il est tellement obèse que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la queue du crocodogfire le frappa au bras et le brisa net.

«Il manquait plus que ça, sa queue peut s'allonger en plus. Il peut nous atteindre même à quatre mètres de lui !» cria James à Sirius qui avait valdingué dans les ronces sous le choc.

Attiré par sa voix, la bestiole se tourna vers lui et essaya de le cramer mais James n'était pas joueur de quidditch pour des prunes, il réussit à éviter les flammes comme s 'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire cognard. Cependant, comme le monstre recommença aussitôt, il ne put l'éviter : tout son torse fut atteint.

« Sirius ! Le sifflet !»haleta James alors que le crocodogfire revenait à la charge dans un bruit de tonnerre.

« Quoi ? »

« Le sifflet d'Hagrid ! Vite ! Siffle ! »

James tenta une nouvelle fois d'éviter une attaque du monstre mais affaibli par sa blessure, il ne bougea pas suffisamment vite. Du sang coula de la longue estafilade sur son bras.

« Siffle bon sang ! Il va nous réduire en bouillie ! »

« Je le trouve pas, » fit Sirius en fouillant de son bras valide dans ses poches. « Ah si ! Ca y est ! »

Sirius porta le flûteau à sa bouche et siffla de toutes ses forces. Un chant mélodieux s'en échappa. Sirius fut tout étonné mais il n'eut pas le temps de le montrer, la bête, énervée par le chant du sifflet,s'attaquait à lui maintenant !

Sirius se mit à courir mais il trébucha sur une branche cachée par la mousse et tomba sur son bras brisé. La douleur était trop grande, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regarda la bête avancer vers lui. Il se tenait assis là, au milieu d'une clairière où ils étaient arrivés après leur course. Sirius pensa que sa dernière heure était venue. Il tenta de reculer pour s'enfuir mais l'énorme bête s'approchait de lui à petit pas, au fur et à mesure que lui reculait. Elle savourait sa victoire proche et se léchait les babines devant son futur dîner bien tendre et appétissant.

Soudain, alors que le monstre ouvrait grand la gueule pour lui arracher la jambe, une autre forme surgit de derrière le jeune homme, suivit de quatre autres. Le crocodogfire cracha un jet de flammes bleuâtres lorsqu'il les vit. Les cinq centaures se tinrent entre le monstre et James et Sirius. Les centaures étaient des êtres mi-humain, mi-cheval. Ils semblaient immensément puissants. Ils bandèrent leurs arcs, prêt à tirer sur le monstre au moindre mouvement. Un d'eux se tourna vers les garçons :

« Vous n'avez rien les poulains ? »

Sirius et James ne purent que hocher la tête en signe de négation. Ils paraissaient littéralement incapables de parler ou de prononcer le moindre son.

Tout à coup, Hagrid apparut de l'autre côté de la clairière.

« Gu… »

Hagrid, stoppé net dans son élan, ne put émettre qu'un borborygme.

« Héra ? Callisto ? Qu'est-ce que ? »

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, le crocodogfire voulut s'attaquer au centaure le plus proche mais cinq flèches empoisonnées et la massue de Hagrid vinrent se planter dans son crâne. L'animal tomba à terre, il eut quelques soubresauts puis il mourut en crachant encore quelques flammes.

Sirius et James parurent soulagés mais pas les autres. Lorsque le monstre était tombé, ils avaient eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, or ceux-ci explosaient une fois mort, toutefois James et Sirius ne semblaient pas le savoir. Ils entendirent un grondement sourd naître dans l'énorme ventre du monstre.

« Courez ! Planquez-vous vite derrière les arbres!» cria Hagrid. Mais Sirius et James ne pouvaient pas aller bien vite à cause de leurs blessures. Deux des centaures s'en aperçurent et retournèrent les chercher en galopant à toute vitesse. Ils les embarquèrent entre leurs puissants bras et filèrent se mettre à l'abri. Juste à temps ! Une énorme explosion souffla la clairière, des flammes léchèrent les arbres derrière lesquels ils étaient cachés. James sortit de sa torpeur et cria :

« AQUA ! »

Les quelques brasiers de flammes furent inondés. Ils sortirent petit à petit de leur abri et vérifièrent que tout le monde allait bien. Sirius et James se lancèrent réciproquement quelques sorts d'anti-douleurs en attendant de pouvoir aller à l'infirmerie. Sirius ne retint pas plus longtemps la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi les centaures sont intervenus ? D'habitude vous ne vous mêlez de rien… »

« Jeune poulain curieux ! Sache que nous avons vu l'avenir. Nous avons compris qu'à un moment où l'autre, nous serions tout de même mêlé à cette guerre entre le bien et le mal malgré notre habituelle neutralité. Nous préférons être du côté du bien. »

« Mais ce monstre, que vient-il faire dans la guerre ?» demanda James. « C'est un être maléfique mais il n'a aucun rapport avec ce conflit, non ?

Hagrid intervint :

« Tu n'as sans doute pas eu le temps de le voir mais l'animal était domestiqué… »

« Si on appelle ça domestiqué moi je suis Voldemort ! » dit Sirius. (Murmure désapprobateur d'Hagrid).

« Justement, cet animal appartenait à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'où son état plus agressif que la normale. »

« Je me demande ce que c'est que la normale pour Voldemort ? » murmura Sirius mais personne ne l'entendit.

« Et pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il nous attaquer ? » demanda James. Hagrid s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais changea d'avis au dernier moment.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Dumbledore ne veut pas que vous soyez au courant. Euh, non, je n'ai rien dit, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien du tout. Arrêtez de me poser des questions idiotes ! Je ne… oh je me tais,ça vaudra mieux !» fit Hagrid en s'énervant comme à chaque qu'il disait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas révéler.

Pendant un moment plus personne ne parla, mais Hagrid finit par rompre le silence.

« Il vaudrait mieux rentrer maintenant. » Il ajouta pour lui-même : « Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore, il faut absolument qu'il soit au courant… »

« On doit récupérer nos sacs, ils ne sont pas loin, on a dû les lâcher pendant la course. » déclara Sirius.

Les deux garçons partirent sans attendre à la recherche de leurs sacs disparus. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si près que ça ! Ils cherchèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes et finirent par les trouver, coincés dans un buisson de ronces.

Après multiples écorchures, ils réussirent à les récupérer. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils aperçurent une lumière blanche pas très loin d'eux. La curiosité maladive des Maraudeurs fit surface.

« Tant pis, Hagrid nous attendra un peu plus. Il pourra faire causette avec les centaures comme ça !» souffla Sirius. Ils se glissèrent entre les arbres, suivant la lumière tremblotante. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'elle provenait d'une baguette magique.

« Arf ! James, aide-moi ! J'ai le pied coincé dans une racine. »

« On va perdre la lumière Si' ! »

James aida rapidement Sirius à se sortir de là, mais la lumière avait disparu.

« Merde, on l'a perdue ! »

« Tant pis, on retourne à la clairière. »

A peine Sirius eut-il parlé qu'ils entendirent des bruits étranges sur leur droite, comme des sucements…

Ils avancèrent prudemment et ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Ils assistaient à un dîner en pleine forêt, sauf que le dîner était un cerf encore à moitié vivant et que celui qui le vidait de son sang n'était autre qu'un vampire…

Celui-ci, penché sur sa proie et tout occupé à boire, ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'observait. Sirius et James n'osaient plus bouger, s'imaginant déjà à la place du pauvre cervidé. On avait très peu de chances de survivre à l'attaque d'un vampire. Pétrifiés, ils continuèrent à regarder le funeste dîner. Sirius trouvait que le vampire lui était étrangement familier mais il ne voyait pas distinctement son visage.

Quand le vampire acheva son repas (mauvais jeu de mots, je sais !), il releva la tête pour essuyer son menton rouge de sang. Sirius ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur…

« Storm ! »

oOo

Oui je sais, je suis absolument dégueulasse de m'arrêter là ! Ca s'appelle l'art du suspense ! Lol ! Bon vos commentaires s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez !

RAR :

Merci **Lyly** jolie ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous !

Bon alors **Frankoi**, je te promets je te ferais une histoire avec du sang, des morts, de la baston et du sexe ! Promis ! Il y aura des tripes et des bouts de cervelles partout ! Je vais mettre un perso qui te ressemblera comme ça tu pourras t'imaginer dedans et si je ne suis pas trop garce je ne t'étriperais pas dans l'histoire ou peut-être juste un peu ! Lol ! Allez bisous !

AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh **JM **! La faute, l'énorme faute ! La honte ! C'est de ta faute ça, pff incapable ! Je vais changer de beta-readeuse moi hein ! Je suis entourée d'une bande d'idiot ! Lollllllllllllll ! Mais non pleure pas je t'adore toujours ! Gros bisous !

**Hélo** : ahaha, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres ! Biz !

Allez Lyz tu vas réussir à tout lire ! Courage ! Bisous !

Bisous à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !


	8. Colère et inquiétudes

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

****

_Désolée le chapitre est court mais bon au moins il est là! Je ne bavasse pas plus! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8 : Colère et inquiétudes :**

Lou leva la tête et tourna ses yeux injectés de sang en direction du cri.

« Cours Sirius, il nous as vu ! » hurla James. Mais Lou semblait trop abasourdie pour réagir. Le vampire resta donc là, stupéfait, tandis que James et Sirius rejoignaient Hagrid en courant à perdre haleine.

oOo

« Mais pourquoi je ne les ai pas arrêté ? J'aurai pu… elle mima le geste de les égorger Ouais non, leur disparition aurait été rapidement découverte… »

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, Lou regagna lentement le château.

oOo

« Enfin vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Les centaures viennent juste de partir, on rentre, » s'exclama Hagrid sur son habituel ton bourru.

D'un accord tacite, James et Sirius ne dirent sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au château, les sorts d'anti-douleurs ne faisaient plus effet. Hagrid les amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis fila voir Dumbledore. Sirius qui était le moins mal en point, frappa au bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva rapidement et poussa un hurlement quand elle vit dans quel état ils étaient.

« Walks ! Tu es complètement fou, un jour un élève va se faire tuer !» hurla-t-elle comme si le professeur de potion se trouvait là. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux deux garçons :

« Montrez moi tout ça que je vois ce que je peux faire ! Allez plus vite que ça ! »

James et Sirius essayèrent d'enlever leurs robes mais la douleur les crispait trop. L'infirmière le comprit et murmura :

« Evaneso ! »

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en caleçon et en chaussettes devant Pom-Pom qui ne les vit pas rougir, tout occupée qu'elle était à les ausculter. Elle grimaça en voyant les affreuses brûlures de James. Pour sa blessure au bras, elle murmura un simple sort et la peau se referma peu à peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une fermeture éclair et cela ne laissa aucune trace visible.

« Bon tes brûlures maintenant. Accio pommade du dragon ! »

Un pot rouge vola dans sa direction et atterrit droit dans sa main. L'infirmière badigeonna le torse de James avec la pommade blanche et grasse sans se préoccuper des gémissements et des grimaces de douleurs de James.

« Et maintenant au lit ! Tiens bois ça !» dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille bleu nuit. James en vida le contenu d'un trait et s'écroula dans le lit juste à côté de lui. Il dormait déjà avant d'avoir toucher les draps.

« A nous maintenant ! » fit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. « Bras cassé ! Reparo ! »

Son bras se ressouda immédiatement. Sirius but également de la potion bleue nuit qui faisait dormir sans ressentir la douleur et il s'écroula dans un lit moelleux.

Hagrid avait tout raconté à Dumbledore : l'attaque du crocodogfire, l'intervention des centaures… Lorsqu'il avait fait mention du monstre, Dumbledore avait paru inquiet mais il paraissait soulagé du concours des centaures.

« Hagrid, vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Les centaures viennent de s'allier à nous, tout comme les elfes de la forêt l'ont fait il y a peut de temps. Cependant cette attaque de la part de Lord Voldemort m'alarme beaucoup. Je ne pensais qu'il s'attaquerait à nos élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il faut renforcer la protection autour de James et Sirius. L'attaque du Lord Noir signifie qu'il a eu vent d'une partie au moins de la prédiction du professeur Trelawney… »

oOo

De son côté, Lou avait furtivement regagné le dortoir des Serpentards.

« Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait plus attention ?» chuchota Lou. La jeune fille alla dans la salle de bains pour enlever ses vêtements tachés de sang. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, elle s'examina devant la glace. Ouf ! On ne voyait plus toutes ses veines à travers sa peau blanche. A chaque fois qu'elle manquait de sang, tous ses vaisseaux sanguins rougeoyaient sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas particulièrement sexy ! Rassurée, elle prit rapidement une douche puis se mit au lit mais une pensée lui tenaillait l'esprit et l'empêcha de s'endormir. Elle chuchota pour elle-même :

« Quand est-ce qu'ils dévoileront mon secret aux autres ? Quel temps de répit avant la lutte ? »

oOo

**_RAR :_**

_**Hélo :** ben non je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec vos nerfs ! Ca m'amuse de vous faire languir ! Lol ! Faut que j'entretienne le suspens ! Niark niark niark ! auteur un tantinet sadique !_

_**Lywen :** Mais c'est du chantage ça ! T'es encore pire que moi dans le sadisme ! Non ne me parle pas des photos que je t'ai montré de ma fête, pitié ! C'était pas moi ! Lol !_

_**Lyz :** ba quoi, attends c'est normal de vouloir des coms ! Comment je peux savoir si vous aimez ou pas ? Lol ! Et lyz tu sais quoi ? Va mettre une review ! Lol !_

_**Frankoi : **Mais chut ! T'as dévoilé mon nom !Fini la tranquillité de l'anonymat ! Et tu veux me dire pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis une sado-maso ? C'est pas vrai ! Enfin pas sur… lol_

_**Mobs** : Vi je sais, c'est pas juste mais ça me fait plaisir de vous emmerder à couper là ! Lol ! En tout cas merci !_

_La suite le plus tôt possible… C'est-à-dire je ne sais pas quand vu que je suis en pleine révision pour le bac ! Quelle merde ce truc : (_

_Plein de bisous nutellateux ! Lol ! A plus ! Melusine._


	9. Vampire contre lycan

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**Chapitre 9 : Vampire contre lycan :**

« Cet crétin a oublié son sort de protection. Il dort comme un bien heureux. Fatale erreur mon petit !… Occupez-vous de lui !» ordonna Malefoy avec son sourire sadique.

Avery, Walks et Devil lancèrent quelques sorts à la pauvre Lou qui était encore plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Elle semblait si épuisée que même le cri d'un Nazgûl ne l'aurait pas réveillé. Une fois leur méfait terminé, Malefoy observa le résultat et déclara :

« Il manque un truc encore… »

Et il fit apparaître quelques cadavres de poules en état de putréfaction sur le lit de Lou.

« Quel charmant spectacle ! Cet imbécile va adorer son réveil ! »

Malefoy se mit alors à rire comme un dément. Il riait, riait à n'en plus finir. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, les autres le regardaient silencieusement. Mieux valait ne rien dire car Malefoy semblait capable de tout dans ses moments de folie.

« Allons-y avant qu'il ne se réveille. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas assister au spectacle… »

Il se remit à rire lugubrement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du dortoir.

oOo

Lou se réveilla quelques minutes après, elle s'étira comme un chat sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit un poids sur ses jambes, elle pensa que Faust et Psyko l'avaient rejointe durant la nuit. Elle tâtonna sa couette et effleura quelques plumes. Soudain, une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien trop lui parvint aux narines du sang ! Inquiète, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit sur son séant. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit vomir : des cadavres de poules égorgées à l'état avancé… Lou était pourtant habituée à la vue du sang et de corps morts mais là, dès le matin… c'était … légèrement hard !

« Evaneso ! » murmura-t-elle. Les poules et ce qui provenait de son estomac disparurent aussitôt. Lou sortit de son lit en frissonnant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Tu vas me le payer Malefoy ! »

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux pour se regarder dans la glace.

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! Malefoy ! Je t'aurais ! Je le jure, je t'aurais ! »

Elle rajouta :

« Enfin, dès que j'aurais retrouver mon apparence normale parce que là… »

Ses oreilles avaient été remplacées par d'autres mais appartenant à un chien. Ses cheveux noirs à l'origine, s'étaient transformés en gazon rose fushia ! De gros pois verts parsemaient son visage et sa peau était violette. Sur son front, on pouvait lire « monstre ». Le souvenir de l'affreux surnom dont l'affublait sa mère fit douloureusement surface. Il provoqua chez Lou un énorme choc et elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Elle semblait comme prostrée…

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune fille se calma. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et essaya, en vain, d'annuler les différents sorts de Malefoy.

« Enfoiré ! Enfoiré ! Enfoiré ! Tu me le payeras ! Parole de vampire ! »

Elle s'habilla rapidement en couvrant le moindre bout de sa peau avec du tissu. Elle enroula un foulard autour de sa tête et laissa juste une ouverture pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle allait. Enfin, elle s'empara de sa baguette et s'approcha du lit vide de Malefoy. Elle s'était promise de ne plus faire de magie noire mais elle n'y fit pas attention car elle était complètement hors d'elle.

« Cauchemardeska ! Tu vas faire de beaux rêves Malefoy ! Tu ne verras que ce qui te fais le plus peur au monde dès que tu poseras ta tête de piaf sur ce lit… »

Lou vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'on ne voyait rien de sa peau et sortit rapidement du quartier des Serpentards. Heureusement tout le monde était en cours, Lou ne croisa que miss Teigne qui rôdait dans les couloirs. Lou avait rapidement réussi à amadouer la chatte du concierge à force de patience afin qu'elle ne le dénonce pas à Rusard lors de ses escapades nocturnes. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Il faut dire aussi que les vampires ont un véritable don hypnotique envers les chats.

Miss Teigne s'approcha de Lou pour recevoir l'habituelle caresse de la jeune fille.

« Pas le temps la belle ! »

Lou entra dans l'infirmerie et frappa au bureau de madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci la fit entrer et ne sembla pas surprise de sa tenue.

« Alors qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs ont inventé cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Pas eux qu'on fait le coup, » rectifia Lou sèchement.

« Mais qui alors ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions chérie, » pensa Lou en contemplant la magnifique et palpitante jugulaire de l'infirmière. Du sang bien chaud tout beau…

« Oh non pas maintenant ! Calme toi, reste calme, ne la regarde pas !» pensa-t-elle. Elle demanda à l'infirmière :

« J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin à cause de... enfin vous comprenez… Il y aurait pas moyen d'avoir une grosse part de viande dégoulinante de sang par hasard ? »

L'infirmière la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais ne se posa pas trop de questions – les élèves étaient si bizarres parfois — et elle passa la commande à un elfe de maison.

Pendant ce temps, Lou rassurée enleva le foulard qui cachait son visage. Les oreilles de chien apparurent ainsi que l'herbe sur sa tête et les pois verts sur sa peau violette.

« Ouha ! Ils se sont surpassés ! »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Madame Pomfresh essaya quelques contre sorts mais rien n'y fit, la peau de Lou restait obstinément violette et ses oreilles de clébard avaient à peine perdues quelques poils. Pire que tout, ses cheveux étaient devenus oranges, ce qui jurait particulièrement avec la couleur de sa peau.

« Euh écoutes mon garçon vas t'allonger un peu hein ! Je vais trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour le moment, j'ai… je ne…je vais voir à la bibliothèque…voir si je trouve quelque chose pour te sortir de là.» ajouta-t-elle plus bas mais Lou entendit tout de même, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'infirmière avait déjà claqué la porte.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, en cours de sortilèges, James et Sirius racontèrent à Remus leur soirée. Ils ne dirent rien à Peter puisqu'il ne savait jamais tenir sa langue.

« Je trouvais aussi qu'il avait une aura particulière pour un humain normal mais bizarrement je n'ai rien senti de plus… »

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Monsieur Black ! Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il à ce point ?» demanda Flitwick du haut de sa toute petite taille, perché sur sa pile de livres afin de voir toute la classe.

« Désolé professeur. Je demandais une explication à Remus sur le sortilège de dédoublement astral, » mentit Sirius.

« C'est à moi qu'il faudra le demander à l'avenir mon petit Black. »

Et il reprit son cours de sa petite voix aigue. James, Sirius et Remus ne purent retenir une exclamation de rire : entendre Flitwick traiter Sirius de « mon petit », c'était vraiment trop risible !

« Alors pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » reprit Sirius.

« Je n'allais pas le crier et puis je n'allais pas le crier sur les toits, je le trouvais juste bizarre !»

« Pas grave Lup' ! » fit James. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Storm sait qu'on l'a vu, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il compte faire… »

« Pas la peine d'en parler à Dumbledore en tout cas. Il ne doit pas être très puissant ce v-a-m-p-i-r-e puisqu'on la découvert rapidement », dit Sirius en épelant les lettres. « Du moment qu'il ne s'attaque pas aux élèves et qu'il se contente de cerfs… »

« Hé ! Et moi ? Tu m'oublies ? Tu te souviens que je suis un…» répliqua James en mimant des cormes sur sa tête.

« Oups boulette ! Mille excuses Jamesie. Mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de … montrer nos … pulsions animales !» plaisanta Sirius en codant ses mots.

« Oh fait, c'est quand la pro… »

« Potter ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ta gueule ! » fit Lily, furieuse d'entendre des chuchotements continus en plein cours.

« Désolé, fleur de lys. Je… »

« Ta gueule Potter ! » coupa la belle rousse. Sirius pressa l'épaule de James pour qu'il ne réplique pas. Il savait depuis longtemps que James essayait de devenir plus mature pour conquérir Lily la tigresse !

La fin du cours se déroula le plus calmement possible : Sirius rêvassait, James dessinait des L s'entrecroisant à des E avec des petits cœurs volant autour. Peter essayait vainement de comprendre le cours et Remus prenait des notes pour l'ensemble des Maraudeurs !

Quand ils sortirent de cours, Sirius chuchota :

« Au fait Lup' ! Comment ça se fait que t'ai pas senti que c'était un vampire avec tous tes sens hyper développés et tout le tralala. Normalement les lycans et les vampires sont ennemis jurés et détectent la présence d'un des leurs ou d'un ennemi, non ? »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas fait attention… Il a du jeter un sortilège de fidelitas ou quelque chose dans le genre pour que personne ne devine son secret. »

« Pas doué le mec puisqu'on l'a découvert ! » remarqua James.

« Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas mis suffisamment de puissance. Pas très adroit !» fit Sirius. « C'est pas comme nous… On est intelligent, on arrive à tout, on a toutes les filles qu'on veut, enfin, moi en tout cas ! »

« On n'a pas les chevilles qui enflent ! » ajouta James en rigolant. Sirius haussa le nez et répliqua :

« Au fait tu en es où avec ta harpie, James ? »

James se contenta de grogner.

« Hou, je t'ai cassé ! »(_NDA : désolée je suis atteinte comme tout le monde de la folie de brise d'anus ! Comprendre Brice de Nice ! Lol ! Humour pitoyable je sais!_).

« Hé les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous attends moi ! »

« On arrive Peter ! » cria James. Il continua plus bas à l'adresse des deux autres. « On ne lui dit rien pour l'instant, c'est préférable. »

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Peter qui les attendait à l'autre bout du couloir et allèrent à leur premier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. La nouvelle prof n'était pas encore arrivée quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Les autres Gryffondors étaient déjà installés, tout comme les Serpentards. Et oui : double cours Gryffondors/ Serpentards pour changer. Dumbledore avait décidé, dans l'espoir d'un rapprochement entre les maisons en ce temps de guerre, de mettre le plus possible de cours en commun au différentes maisons. A la plus grande joie des élèves ! (lol !).

« Jamesie ! Regarde ! L'autre n'est pas là », souffla Sirius une fois qu'ils furent assis. James haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait rien et Remus nia de la tête. Personne ne savait où était Storm. Sauf peut-être Malefoy. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement ravi, il faisait tout pour se mettre en valeur devant les Serpentards qu'ils le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, la bouche béante avec un filet de bave qui dégoulinait… Malefoy leur racontait encore ce que ce père faisait au ministère de la magie lorsque la prof arriva brusquement. Elle ferma la porte et traversa rapidement la salle. Cependant Malefoy continuait à parler alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle regarda rapidement une feuille ou était notée le nom des élèves en dessous de leur photo. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et dit :

« Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose ? »

Le concerné se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête sans toutefois s'excuser.

« Vous êtes bien tel qu'on me l'a décrit, belle gueule blonde mais arrogant à souhait. »

« Je… » voulut objecter Malefoy mais la jeune femme continua :

« Ce qui gâche tout ! Je vous prierais de n'ouvrir votre bouche qu'uniquement pour faire avancer le cours désormais. »

Elle marqua une pose le temps que le blond Malefoy enregistre (il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit juste les blondes qui s'en prennent plein la figure ! lol ! Remerciement d'une blonde qui se reconnaîtra!).

« Bien, je suppose que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je me nomme Rai Ayanami, je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Votre ancien professeur, Monsieur Smith a eu des ennuis avec Voldemort. Le ministre voulait qu'on vous le cache mais je pense que vous devez au contraire savoir. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait assassiné… comme quoi, même un professeur de Poudlard n'est pas à l'abri. Tout le monde peut-être atteint d'une manière ou d'une autre… C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas suivre le programme du ministre qui ne vous sera d'aucune utilité en ce temps de guerre. Je vais vous apprendre à vous battre et à vous défendre. J'organiserais régulièrement des duels avec les élèves, les professeurs et quelques amis à moi… »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, les élèves semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres (sauf Malefoy qui boudait dans son coin en grommelant que son père… blablablabla… ! ). Jamais ils n'avaient entendu un professeur de DCFM comme elle. Ils furent encore plus ébahis lorsqu'elle continua :

« Rangez vos livres s'il vous plaît et sortez vos baguettes. »

Les élèves accompagnaient leurs gestes de murmures de contentement : quand un prof disait cela le cours promettait d'être passionnant.

« Nous allons beaucoup pratiquer mais nous réservons du temps pour résumer tout ce qui est appris durant les cours. Autant vous exercer souvent… Avec la montée de Voldemort, il faut mieux se préparer à d'éventuelles extrémités… »

« Elle a l'air vraiment bien cette prof , » murmura James à Sirius.

« En plus, elle est sacrément belle » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous allons commencer par revoir quelques sortilèges simples. D'abord, le sort du Patronus. Vous devez normalement déjà le connaître… » continuait Rai Ayanami. Elle s'approcha de Remus dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Soudain, le regard de celui-ci se changea en une expression haineuse. Les jointures des doigts de Remus craquèrent tellement il serrait fort le bord de la table. James et Sirius le dévisagèrent avec stupeur : ses yeux à l'origine dorés viraient vers le jaune. Remus commençait à retrousser ses lèvres et à grogner. Le loup prenait le dessus !

Rai et Remus se fixèrent pendant un bon moment, la tension semblait presque palpable. Remus paraissait sur le point de sauter sur elle.

« Alors comme ça tu es un lycan, » entendit Remus dans sa tête.

« Et toi un vampire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on découvre ton secret ? Tu n'as pas assez à manger ailleurs ? »

« Je te retourne la question loup ! »

Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et commençaient à se poser des questions. Lily Evans, qui avait découvert le secret de Remus l'année dernière, comprit immédiatement ce qui était entrain de se passer, elle intervint pour rompre le contact entre Remus et leur professeur.

« S'il vous plaît ? »

Rai détourna les yeux de Remus mais lui dit rapidement avant de rompre le contact télépathique.

« On parlera de ça plus tard.3

Elle se dirigea vers Lily et lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Miss… ? »

« « Evans, professeur. Vous avez poser une question je voulais y répondre (et en même temps rompre le contact entre toi et Remus, que c'est-il passé ? pensa-t-elle)§ Nous avons déjà étudié le sortilège du Patronus à l'aide d'un épouvantard. »

« Merci Miss Evans. Levez-vous tous s'il vous plaît ! »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rai fit voler chaises et tables contre les murs.

« Voilà, on a plus de place. Dans cette armoire, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il y a un épouvantard. Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner la formule ? »

June leva la main :

« Spero patronum , professeur. »

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

De son côté, Remus ne semblait pas se calmer. Quand Sirius s'approcha de lui pour lui parler, il poussa un grognement sauvage. Surpris, les élèves se retournèrent vers eux.

« C'est rien, » fit James. « C'est juste mon ventre qui grogne. J'ai faim, c'est tout. »

Rassurés, Gryffondors et Serpentards reportèrent leur attention vers Rai. Sirius qui voyait que Lunard ne se calmerait pas dit précipitamment :

« Professeur, j'emmène Remus à l'infirmerie, il ne se sent pas bien. »

Rai entra de nouveau en contact avec Remus.

« Alors mon loup. Ca ne va pas ? Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler ! De toute façon, tu serras obliger de me supporter ! »

Remus ne lui répondit pas : il en était totalement incapable. Sirius le prit par le bras et le tira vers la porte, James dut lui venir en aide car Remus ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis et que la porte fut refermée, Remus s'apprêtait à mordre Sirius mais dès qu'il n'entendit plus la voix suave de Rai résonner dans sa tête, il se calma et desserra ses mains du coup de Sirius. Sa respiration redevint à peu près normale, ses yeux reprirent leur teinte habituelle et ses canines retrouvèrent leur taille normale. Lentement, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Lup' ? Le loup n'a pas fait surface quand même ? » demanda Sirius en se massant le cou là où on voyait apparaître des marques violettes dû à Remus. Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment mais Remus s'arrêta.

« C'est une vampire ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ayanami est une vampire ! La prof est une vampire ! Vous comprenez ? LA prof est une suceuse de sang ! » s'écria Remus perdant le contrôle de lui-même alors que cela ne lui arrivait jamais sauf, bien entendu, les soirs de pleine lune.

« Baisse le ton, tu vas rameuter tout le monde ! »

« On a compris Rem', » ajouta tout de même James.

« Dumbledore est forcément au courant, il n'engage mas n'importe qui. Enfin du moins la plupart du temps ! » déclara Sirius en se rappelant son ancien prof de soins aux créatures magiques qui confondait les élèves et les animaux !

« On doit en être sûr ! » coupa Remus. « J'irai voir Dumbledore, je dois savoir. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien car ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et virent Madame Pomfresh penchée sur un lit. James toussa pour signaler leur présence.

« Black, Potter ! Déjà de retour ! Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? »

James et Sirius s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Remus qui était resté derrière eux. Immédiatement l'infirmière s'affola. Elle adorait Remus, c'était son chouchou !

« Remus, mon petit remus. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers les deux autres garçons dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Il a fait surface,' dit simplement Sirius en accentuant le « il ». Pomfresh savait que les Maraudeurs connaissaient le secret de Remus. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et parut complètement effarée.

« Mais… comment ? »

« Monsieur Lupin a découvert le secret de Miss Ayanami, Pom-Pom ! » coupa Dumbledore tandis que l'infirmière rougissait sous le surnom. James et Sirius sursautèrent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Dumbledore s'avança vers Remus et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Oui, monsieur Lupin. Je suis au courant de la condition « vampirique » de Miss Ayanami. C'est bien ce sur quoi vous vouliez me questionner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus hocha la tête, ne se demandant même pas comment le directeur savait cela.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'attaquera aucun élève. Elle va se nourrir dans la Forêt Interdite et Pom-Pom a une potion pour la calmer si besoin est. »

James et Sirius se regardèrent, ils pensèrent tous deux à Gwendal Storm.

« Vous êtes convoqué à mon bureau, ce soir à 19h, monsieur Lupin. Votre professeur sera là également. Bien entendu, interdiction de parler de tout cela à quiconque. »

Les trois Maraudeurs se contentèrent de cligner des yeux.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Black, vous pouvez retourner en cours. »

James et Sirius sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte mais ils restèrent écouter par le trou de la serrure.

« Tenez Monsieur Lupin. Buvez cela, vous allez dormir un peu, cela vous fera du bien. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis on entendit les grincements d'un lit dans lequel quelqu'un tombait ainsi que quelques ronflements sonores…Les voix de l'infirmière et du directeur s'élevèrent :

« Au fait Pom-Pom, comment va Gwendal ? »

« Il dort pour le moment. J'ai réussi à le débarrasser de la plupart des enchantements qu'il a subit, les pois verts disparaissent peu à peu… »

« Qu'y a-t-il Pom-Pom ? Vous avez l'air embêtée. C'est moi qui vous perturbe comme cela?» plaisanta le directeur, perpétuel adolescent.

« Albus ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Donc, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Vous me faites perdre le fil Albus ! J'ai découvert que Storm état un… un… »

« Un vampire Pom-Pom ! Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le savais déjà ! »

James et Sirius se regardèrent, complètement stupéfaits. Il savait ! Il savait et il n'avait rien fait…

oOo

**RAR :**

**Mobs :** merci beaucoup ! Réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre je pense ! Oui, oui je pense ça m'arrive des fois !

**JM :** Bin je ne sais pas…….. Je crois que je vais te laisser languir ! Lol ! Bizzz

**Frankoi :** J'adore tes « petites » reviews ! Lol ! Tu pars bien dans tes délires (du viagra bleu c'est du jus de schtroumph faut le faire d'inventer des conneries pareils) m'enfin venant de toi ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde ! Ca tu le sais déjà remarque ! Lol ! Tu pourrais presque écrire toi aussi une fic ! Ce qui serait mémorable à mon avis ! Bisous !

**Lywen :** Coucou Lyly jolie ! Comme tu es mignonne ! Comme tu as de beaux yeux ! Vous habitez chez vos parents ? Lol ! Je fais ma focu, je mets des compliments avec un peu de chance tu mettras pas tes menaces à exécution… on sait jamais ! Je plaisante Lyly ! Nan me tape pas ! Aïe ! Mais nan Lyly je t'aime quand même ! Lol ! Bon à part ça j'ai bien travailler j'ai mis mon chapitre avant toi ! Na ! Alors à ton tour de souffrir pour nous mettre un petit quelque chose ! Mdr ! Bisous !

**Lyz :** Et vi je suis une sadique tout le monde me le dit ! Je sais pas si vous mérité que je me dépêche de mettre un prochain chapitre hein… Vous êtes pas très très gentil avec moi…. Lol ! Bizous.

Suite je sais pas quand vu que le bac est dans même pas trois semaines et que j'ai pas encore commencée à bosser sérieusement…

Bisous à tout le monde !


	10. Révélations

**Histoires au temps des Maraudeurs.**

**By Mélusine.**

**_OUI! enfin! le 10ème chapitre est ternminé! miracle!_**

**NOTE :**

**Ce chapitre est écrit en partie par ma bêta-readeuse et par moi à vous de deviner quels passages sont à elle et lesquels sont à moi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations :**

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily se dépêcha d'entasser ses affaires dans son sac et sortit précipitamment de la salle, non sans avoir glissé rapidement à ses mais qu'elle les retrouverait plus tard ?

En réalité, Lily avait hâte de retrouver Gwendal. Elle était inquiète pour son ami. Malefoy avait l'air content de lui-même et pour que Gwendal ne vienne pas en cours il fallait quelque chose d'important. Elle espérait que le blondinet n'avait pas trop amoché son ami. Gwendal était parfois si mystérieux… Et s'il lui cachait quelque chose ?

En arrivant à la porte de l'infirmerie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius et James. Comme par hasard !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Evans ? » demanda James d'un ton brusque.

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient visiblement nerveux, Lily le remarqua tout de suite, mais elle avait d'autres soucis en tête.

« Laisse-moi passer, Black. »

Sirius se plaça subrepticement devant la poignée de la porte.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? Je veux juste aller voir Gwen. »

Le visage de James s'empourpra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce bellâtre ?

« Gwen ? Gwendal Storm ? »

« Combien y a-t-il de Gwendal à Poudlard ? »

James se plaça résolument à côté de Sirius, les joues toujours roses. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, après tout n'avait-il pas pris la résolution d'être plus mature ?

« Lily, tu ne peux pas entrer pour le moment. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »

Silence.

« Est-ce que … Remus ? Il va mieux n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas… enfin le loup n'a pas… ? »

« CHUT ! Baisses le ton !» s'inquiéta James. «Comment tu sais pour Remus ? »

« Depuis que Smith nous a fait étudier les loups-garous. J'ai eu des soupçons et j'ai vérifié le calendrier lunaire. Les dates correspondaient… »

Sirius laissa échapper un petit sifflement d'admiration mais James avait l'air inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien dit à personne. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Si tu as deviné, d'autres auraient pu aussi… »

« Jamesie, si quelqu'un dans le genre de Malefoy et ses acolytes, l'avait découvert, tu penses bien qu'il n'aurait pas gardé ça pour lui, » dit Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Lily :

« Remus doit juste rester à l'infirmerie se reposer pour le moment. »

« Et Gwen ? Il faut que j'aille le voir. »

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.

« Ecoutes Lily. Tu ne peux pas rentrer à l'infirmerie pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un s'envoie en l'air dedans ou quoi ? »

« NAOONN! »

« Alors je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche d'entrer. »

D'un geste vif, Lily poussa Sirius sur le côté et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh, qui, surpris de sa brusque entrée, cessèrent aussitôt leur conversation. »

« Je… je voulais juste voir Gwendal. »

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche mais Dumbledore la devança :

« Mais certainement, Miss Evans, » dit-il d'un ton courtois.

Lily passa derrière le paravent qui avait été déployé autour de Lou pour éviter aux autres élèves la vue du spectacle peu ragoûtant qu'offrait son visage. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait plus rien sauf sa peau qui était encore violette. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil.

La jolie rouquine contempla le visage de son ami. Il avait l'air bien, hormis le fait que sa peau n'avait pas repris sa couleur normale. Lily s'apprêtait à repartir sans faire de bruit lorsque Storm s'agita dans son sommeil.

Les muscles de son visage, aux traits si fins et si délicats, s'étaient soudain contractés. Lily se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'aller chercher l'infirmière, mais un sentiment, sorte de mélange entre la curiosité et l'appréhension, la clouait sur place.

Le souffle du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus rauque… Une veine palpitait au niveau de sa tempe tandis que son front se couvrait d'une fine couche de sueur…

Soudain, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et Lily étouffa un cri en apercevant les longues canines blanches…

oOo

« Allons, » demanda madame Pomfresh, » pourquoi diable l'avez-vous laissée entrer ? »

« Du calme, Pom-Pom. Miss Evans est une amie de monsieur Storm. Elle acceptera la vérité dès que le moment sera venu pour elle de l'apprendre. J'ai eu des soupçons le jour où Hagrid m'a révélé qu'il retrouvait un grand nombre de cadavres de renards ou de furets qui paraissaient comme vidés de leur sang… J'ai accepté sa condition comme j'ai accepté celle du jeune Lupin. Mais à sa différence, monsieur Storm ne semble pas s'être accepté lui-même… »

Lorsque Dumbledore fit mention de son chouchou, l'infirmière eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais tout de même Albus, monsieur Lupin avait eu la décence de vous prévenir. Storm, lui, n'a même pas… »

Un cri inhumain l'interrompit. Aussitôt le directeur et l'infirmière se précipitèrent dans sa direction. En découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux, ils comprirent immédiatement.

« Potter, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Espèce de triple andouille ! »

Ce que Dumbledore et Pomfresh avaient pris pour un hurlement de terreur était en fait le cri de guerre d'une Lily furieuse.

« Ce taré allait te sauter dessus Evans ! J'ai voulu te proté… »

« Je, je, je ! Mais tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche Potter. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir ! » hurla-t-elle.

Lily se tenait de bout près du lit de Gwendal, celui-ci était stupéfixié.

« Il allait t'égorger ! »

« Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux ! »

« Lily, arrête de gueuler comme ça, tu vas réveiller les morts ! » intervint Sirius.

« Je gueule pas, je constate. »

Dumbledore se décida à intervenir.

« Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Storm. Ecoutez-moi s'il-vous-plaît."

« Albus ? »

« Oui Pom-Pom ? »

« Storm est stupéfixié, il ne peut pas vous écouter. »

« Oh ! Merci Pom-Pom, j'avais omis ce détail. Enervatum ! »

Lou cligna des yeux et se mit sur son séant, encore sonnée. Dumbledore continua :

« Mr Potter et Mr Black, vous étiez au courant du secret de Gwendal et vous n'en avez parlé qu'à Mr Lupin. Continuez comme cela. Je ne veux pas que d'autres élèves soient au courant. Je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. James restait immobile, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily réagissait mal à son intervention. Il l'avait tout de même sauvée !

« Bien. Miss Evans ? Je vous pose la même question. »

« Je ne dirais rien monsieur. »

« A nous monsieur Storm. Il me semble que vous avez des révélations à nous faire et des explications à donner mais je ne vous demanderais rien puisque je suis déjà au courant du pourquoi du comment de ce qui vous a poussé à agir comme cela. »

« Toujours aussi énigmatique ce mec, » songea Sirius.

« Je vous demanderai seulement de n'attaquer personne. Mme Pomfresh a ici tout ce qu'il vous faut pour répondre à vos envies sanguines. Je veille au grain, je vois absolument tout, j'entends tout. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon école. S'il y a le moindre problème, je serais au courant. »

« Totalement cinglé mais quel personnage ! » pensa encore Sirius.

James semblait toujours surpris que Lily ait réagi ainsi alors qu'il… « Oh et puis zut, elle est chiante, » pensa-t-il. « Et pourtant je l'aime. » Soupir…

Dumbledore reprit :

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus. Vous pouvez donc partir. Le repas doit déjà être servi je pense, vous pouvez aller directement dans la Grande Salle. Je crois qu'il y a des rognons de porc au menu, j'adore ça. »

James et Sirius sortirent sans rien dire mais Lily resta et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Oui Miss Evans, vous pouvez rester avec Monsieur Storm. Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler, » anticipa Dumbledore. Il prit Pomfresh par le bras et l'emmena dans son bureau.

Lou n'avait encore rien dit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'attendait à ce que Lily l'engueule et qu'ensuite, elle ne veuille plus lui parler. Celle-ci s'avança vers le lit de Lou, finalement alla tout près d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Pendant un long moment, Lily resta les yeux plantés dans ceux de Lou. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'une des deux ne se décident à parler. Enfin, Lily se décida à rompre le silence en même temps que Lou :

« Tu… »

« Je… »

« Vas-y. »

« Non, vas-y toi. »

Lily avala sa salive, elle avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle murmura :

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire. Je ne t'aurais pas trahi Gwen. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Je t'ai dit mes secrets, je... »

Elle s'arrêta, elle ne parvenait plus à sortir un mot. Lou prit la relève et déversa ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu ne m'aurais jamais acceptée comme je suis. J'ai été exclue trop longtemps. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis. Je voulais vous le dire, à toi, June et Dean mais j'avais peur. Je regrette… »

Lou regarda Lily dans l'attente d'une réponse. Lily lui rendit son regard et sourit doucement. Soudain, elle se jeta dans les bras de Lou et la serra très forts contre elle. Surprise, Lou ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais on ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Finalement, elle passa ses bras autour de Lily et lui rendit son câlin.

« Je suis désolée, Lily. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Gwen. »

« Ecoute Lily, il faut que… que… »

« Oui ? »

« Chuipamec ! » dit Lou à toute vitesse.

« Hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas un mec. »

« Quoi ? » fit Lily, ébahie.

« J'ai pas les mêmes trucs qu'un mec entre les jambes quoi ! Je suis une fille. »

« Soirée révélation ! Dis-moi tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ? Des liens de parenté avec un troll ou autre chose dans le genre ? »

« Je suis désolée Lily mais tous ces mensonges, c'était pour me protéger de … de… Oh et puis merde, je vais tout te raconter ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de te mentir. »

Et Lou raconta à la belle rousse tout son passé : ses parents, l'attaque des vampires, la mort d'une de ses sœurs, les liens entre Voldemort et ses parents, les Mangemorts, sa fugue…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il était plus de minuit. Lily resta donc dormir à l'infirmerie dans le lit à côté de Lou. Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter.

« Au fait, » demanda Lily. « Tu ne m'as pas dit c'était quoi ton vrai nom ? »

« Lou. »

« Lou, faut que je te dise un truc à propose de Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vois, parfois il m'énerve mais cette année il est différent. Il a changé, enfin j'ai l'impression… Il n'est plus si arrogant, si… épris de lui-même. Il est plus naturel maintenant, il ne crâne plus autant, enfin parfois si, mais je…je… »

« Lily, il te plaît, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

oOo

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous plaît! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié!

bisous à tout le monde!

melusine


End file.
